


Protect and Defend

by WingsOfWax



Series: One or the Other [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, family drama?, im bad at tagging ok, small child acquisition, twinyards, you should know this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfWax/pseuds/WingsOfWax
Summary: He doesn't call Andrew, but he does text him.I am taking care of Katelyn's kid now,he types.Katelyn and her husband are dead.He hopes that's enough. Andrew probably won't respond at all, so Aaron turns off his phone and sets it on the arm of the couch. He uses his arm for a pillow and he closes his eyes. He's bone tired from working for sixteen hours and being awake for nearly twenty-four. He curls around Sophie protectively and falls asleep within minutes from sheer exhaustion. He has nightmares, but he doesn't wake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is all indea's fault for prompting me with "accidental child acquisition" (thank you for all your help and encouragement <3)
> 
> this is what happened and it is a trainwreck 
> 
> it's also pretty fluffy while still managing to be angsty as hell
> 
> you know the drill: tell me if i need to tag something else. i honestly wasn't sure how to tag most of this, so...
> 
> i also dearly love my OCs - fight me
> 
> (first chapter is kinda short - sorry)

Working in the ER is exhausting. He's required to fill so many hours for his internship, and while he isn't far from finished, it still feels like too much every time he has to work for sixteen hours straight because someone else called off. He’s just about to finish up when another ambulance comes in. He isn't taking this one, so he watches as Haley and Daveed rush by him to help out the EMS people. He hangs out to see if they want him to stick around, but he really hopes not. 

“Car crash victim,” the guy on the gurney shouts. “She flatlined while we were getting her out of the bus!” Codes are called. Aaron watches them rush by. The guy is doing chest compressions as well as he can over her very pregnant belly. “Late twenties, looks eight or nine months pregnant.” The surgeon is paged. 

Aaron is frozen. He knows that shock of blonde hair. He's too familiar with that sunflower-yellow dress. He rushes after the gurney before he realized he'd made a conscious decision to do so. Haley catches sight of him. 

“Holy shit.” She smacks Daveed. “It's Katelyn!” 

“Aaron! Get out!” Daveed shouts at the doctors meeting them at the bay and Aaron is shoved out of the way. Rick, one of the older nurses that works full time at the university hospital, takes him gently by the arm and leads him to the staff break room. He's forced into a chair. 

“Who do we need to call?” Rick asks gently. 

Aaron shrugs helplessly. “Where is Gregg?”

“Pretty sure he was the one that arrived right after her,” Rick sighs. “From what I heard, it seems like they were hit by a drunk driver.” 

Aaron's head snaps up. “Where is Sophie?” 

“Who?” 

“Katelyn's daughter!” Aaron snaps. “She's four. Blonde hair, blue eyes!” 

“I’ll go see what I can find out,” Rick says. “Just stay here, okay?”

“I'm...I’m her...legal guardian,” Aaron chokes out. Rick nods and pats him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Aaron buries his head in his hands. 

When Katelyn first asked him to be Sophie’s legal guardian, he'd resisted the idea. He didn't want kids - ever - and he didn't want to be responsible for one. After she was born, though… He couldn’t resist her for anything. He’s spoiled her rotten her entire life - much to Katelyn’s ire - so when Katelyn asked him again on Sophie’s first birthday, he’d said yes. He still had no idea why she’d chosen him over her own parents or her sister, but he’d never asked either. 

It seems to take Rick ages to come back, but it's only about twenty minutes. “Come on, they said you can go see the kid. Katelyn is having an emergency c-section to try to save her baby. Gregg…”

Aaron knows what that silence means. He nods and stands. He can't say anything, so he just follows Rick through the bays in the ER. Rick pushes back a curtain. Sophie looks tiny in the hospital bed. She has a few butterfly stitches in a cut on her cheek, but she looks otherwise unharmed. She's crying. He sits on the side of the bed and gathers her up in his arms and tugs her into his lap. She quiets down quickly after that, hiding her face in Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Where’s Mommy?” Sophie sniffs. 

“She's hurt,” Aaron chokes out. “The doctors here are trying to help her and your little brother.” He brushes his fingers gently through her soft, fine hair. 

“And Daddy?” Sophie asks. 

Aaron doesn't like to lie, but he understands the necessity of it right now. “Him too.” He won't tell her that he's dead just yet. The dead can wait. 

“You gonna take her?” Aaron looks up at Daveed poking his head in through the curtain. He nods. “Good. Get her out of here then. We need the space.” Aaron rolls his eyes but he gathers Sophie close to his chest and he stands. She clings to him so tight she's almost choking him, but he doesn't have the heart to ask her to let up a little. “Take her to the break room or something to wait.” 

Aaron does that. He sits with Sophie on the couch and turns on the tv and finds a cartoon he knows she likes. She doesn't let go of him. He winds up sitting curled up on the couch with her, and a blanket, until Haley finds him later. All she does is take one look at them and shake her head. Aaron cranes his neck to look at Sophie, but she's asleep. 

“Katelyn?” he asks. 

“She didn't make it, Aaron, I'm sorry.” Haley comes in the room and sits down on the coffee table in front of him. “Neither did her baby… His… His skull was crushed.” Haley has obviously been crying, but she isn't right now. He wonders how she drew the short straw for telling him.

Aaron closes his eyes and exhales slowly, shaking a little. Sophie is a heavy sleeper, so he shifts her so that she's laying on the couch. He covers her with the blanket. “Can you watch her for a minute? I just have to grab my phone.”

“Sure,” Haley says with a nod. He ducks into the bathroom and finds his locker along one of the walls. He doesn't bother to change out of the scrubs he's in, just grabs his wallet and phone. He heads back out to the break room and waves his hand at Haley. She leaves and he calls Matt. 

“Hey babe,” Matt says easily. 

“I need you to come home.”

Aaron's tone must tell Matt something is wrong. That, or his words alone. Aaron has never asked Matt to come home before. “What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Katelyn's dead.” His voice sounds too flat to his own ears, but he can't do anything about it. “So is Gregg. Sophie is okay.”

“Holy shit.” Matt sounds like he's just had the wind knocked out of him. “I'm...I'm sorry babe. I'm so, so sorry. Yeah. I'll tell coach right now.”

“Thanks,” Aaron mutters. “Text me your flight info.”

“Of course.” Matt sighs. “I'll get the first one I can.”

“I’ll have to stay here until someone from child services comes for Sophie and they see the paperwork for me to take care of her,” Aaron says. “So I'll probably still be here.” He glances at the clock on the wall. It's just after one in the morning. “I know you can't stay long, but…”

“I'll stay as long as you need me to,” Matt says quickly. “I'll explain it to Coach and he'll understand. I've got a clause in my contract that says I can miss games and practices for family emergencies. I'd say this fucking counts.”

Aaron doesn't say that they aren't married and that Sophie isn't technically Matt’s responsibility. Once Matt switched teams to spend the majority of his time in Philadelphia with Aaron, they moved in together. Matt’s coach and his team know about them, so they probably won't have any issues with it. He hopes they don't. He doesn't know how to deal with any of this on his own right now. He says his goodbyes and then he texts Nicky to call him when he can, that it's important. 

Nicky calls almost instantly. “What's up? It's gotta be the middle of the night over there.” 

“Katelyn's dead,” Aaron says for the second time, and his voice cracks a little over the words this time. 

“Oh my god,” Nicky gasps. 

“Her husband and her baby too,” Aaron says softly. “Sophie...Sophie is okay. She's sleeping. We are still at the hospital.” 

“Fuck, Aaron.” Nicky sounds close to tears. “What are you going to do?”

“I called Matt.” Aaron sits down beside Sophie and just looks at her. “I can't leave until child services allows me to take Sophie home. They have to do all kinds of paperwork.”

Nicky sniffs. “Does she know yet?”

“No.” Aaron nudges her thumb away from her mouth. She tucks her hand under chest instead. “I don't know how to tell her.”

“Do you want me to head out there a couple of weeks early? I mean, I know we were planning on Christmas, but…”

“No,” Aaron mutters, “you don't have to. You've already bought your plane ticket. Matt says he can stay for a while so it will be okay.” 

“It won't be any trouble. I can head out early and help out with everything. I mean...there's a lot to do...and...I want to be there for you.”

“I'm not going to tell you no, but you don't have to.” Aaron brushes Sophie’s hair back from her face. “I was going to call Randy, see if she wouldn't mind coming to help out too.” 

“Call Andrew and let him know.” Nicky mutters something to Erik in German that Aaron can't quite hear. “He would want to know, at least. You know, about Sophie and all.”

Aaron huffs. “Why do you think he’ll care, Nicky? She's not my kid, not really.”

“She  _ is  _ now,” Nicky says softly and sadly. “Tell him. I have to go. I have work and I have to get a lot done today if I'm going to leave early. I'll call you tonight, okay?”

“Text me first,” Aaron sighs. “I might not be awake.” 

“Sure. Try to get some rest, Aaron.” Nicky says goodbye and hangs up. Aaron shifts Sophie until he can lay down with her on the little couch. She is tiny and he is short, so they both fit even though it's a small couch. He tucks the blanket around her snugly and wraps one arm around her to keep her secure. 

He doesn't call Andrew, but he does text him.  _ I am taking care of Katelyn's kid now, _ he types.  _ Katelyn and her husband are dead.  _ He hopes that's enough. Andrew probably won't respond at all, so Aaron turns off his phone and sets it on the arm of the couch. He uses his arm for a pillow and he closes his eyes. He's bone tired from working for sixteen hours and being awake for nearly twenty-four. He curls around Sophie protectively and falls asleep within minutes from sheer exhaustion. He has nightmares, but he doesn't wake. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sophie wakes up again, it's a little after eight. Matt has just sent him a message saying he's landed. Aaron can't go pick him up, but Matt says he doesn't care. He'll take a cab and meet Aaron at the hospital. Aaron carries Sophie down to the cafeteria so they can eat breakfast. The social worker finds them there, just as Sophie starts to play with her food rather than eat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really that positive about how all of the legal crap would work, sorry; i know the legal guardianship stuff would be necessary, but that's it

Sophie’s squirming wakes him. He jerks a little, not used to having her so close, but it doesn’t frighten her and he’s glad. He sits up and yawns. It’s just now five thirty. Less than four hours of sleep. Well, he doesn’t think he’d have managed much more on his own anyway.

“I need to potty,” Sophie says in a sleepy little voice. She goes to rub at her eye, that is now swollen and bruised around, but Aaron catches her hand before she can hurt herself. Her cheek is already bruised dark and swollen. He needs to find an ice pack for her.

“It’s right over there,” Aaron says, and points to the women’s room. 

Sophie’s eyes fill with tears and her cheeks turn red. “You won’t come with me?”

And  _ fuck  _ but Aaron is lost. He doesn’t know what to do. He chews on the inside of his cheek and nods after a moment. “You have to go to the boy’s bathroom though.” Sophie just nods and climbs down off the couch. She takes Aaron’s hand when he stands and walks close beside him as he leads her into the bathroom. He’s very glad there’s no one else in there. 

Sophie goes into one of the stalls and pushes the door closed, but she doesn’t latch it, so Aaron holds it closed with his hand on the top of the door. He yawns and thinks about how fucked up everything is now. He still has no idea how he’s going to explain things to Sophie. At least the cafeteria will be serving breakfast in a little bit, so they can eat before the social worker shows up. 

When Sophie flushes, he waits a moment more and lets the door go. She tugs it open, and then he holds her up to the sink so she can wash her hands. They walk out together just as someone else is heading in. Aaron doesn’t bother to acknowledge the odd look he gets. He grabs his phone from the couch and he powers it back on to check his messages. He has a few missed calls - two from Matt and one from Nicky. Just as he’s about to check his texts, his phone begins to ring again. It’s Andrew this time. 

He answers just as Sophie asks, “Aaron, when is bweakfast?” 

“We’ll head down there in a little bit, okay?” he tells her softly. She nods and climbs back up on the couch to watch the cartoons still playing on the tv. He’s honestly surprised no one changed the station while they were asleep. 

“How old is she?” Andrew asks. 

“She’ll be four on Christmas day,” Aaron says. He looks over at Minne and offers her a small smile as he sits beside her. She crawls over into his lap and takes the phone out of his hand. Aaron’s willing to bet she think’s it Matt.

“Hello,” she says sweetly. 

“Hello,” Andrew replies, and Aaron can hear the cautious strain in his voice. 

“You’re not Matt.” Sophie frowns at the phone and squints at the display. “An-d-w-ew. Andwew.” She looks at Aaron, but all he does is nod to indicate that she said it - mostly - correctly. She’s still struggling with her ‘r’s. 

“What’s your name?” Andrew sounds distant and tinny over the phone. Aaron is a little shocked he’s going along with this little conversation at all.

“I’m Sophie, but Aawon just calls me princess all the time, even though I’m not.” She yawns. “Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sophie pushes the phone back into Aaron’s hand and crawls out of Aaron’s lap. She curls up on the end of the couch with the blanket and closes her eyes again. Aaron just shakes his head a little. “And now you’ve met Sophie.”’

“What are you going to do with her?”

Aaron sighs and lets his head tip back along the top of the back of the couch. He rubs at his forehead. “I really don’t know yet. Look, I haven’t had the chance to figure anything out. Matt’s gonna be back in Philly soon and Nicky said he was coming out here a couple of weeks early.”

“When will Nicky be there?” Andrew asks. 

“I don’t know yet. I just woke up.” Aaron yawns again, as if reinforcing his statement. “Is everything okay, or did you just call to remind me how of exactly how unprepared for all this I really am?”

Andrew sucks his teeth and Aaron rolls his eyes. “Why are you only telling me now?”

“Doubted you'd care,” Aaron answers truthfully. They don't speak regularly. Occasionally, Aaron will send a text that goes unanswered for days or weeks. Andrew will eventually send back some reply, and that's the end of things until they are forced to interact when the group of Foxes gets together once a year - or at Christmas, if Nicky comes to visit. 

Andrew doesn't respond to that comment. Instead he says, “Why did Katelyn choose you?”

“She said she trusted me,” Aaron says softly. “I didn't say yes until Sophie was a year old.” He reaches over and tucks the blanket higher up on Sophie’s shoulder. “I teach her German, when I can. She's...really smart.” 

Andrew is quiet for a long moment. Finally, he sighs. “I have to go.” And then he hangs up. This isn't surprising. 

Aaron goes back to the texts on his phone and he reads through the few he's collected. Matt’s flight will land at eight. It will take him a while to get to the hospital, but by then, Aaron hopes the social worker will have found him and Sophie. Nicky changed his flight and will be in Philadelphia in two days. Erik will come on the twentieth as planned. He leaves his phone on this time, but he puts one hand on Sophie’s ankle and closes his eyes with his head on the back of the couch, hoping for a little bit more sleep. 

He doesn't really sleep, he just dozes here and there. Any time someone comes in the break room, he wakes up. He doesn't really mind, since he'd rather be awake to watch over Sophie, but he's still exhausted. He feels stretched too thin. Things still haven't quite hit him just yet, he doesn't think. He's not looking forward to when they do. 

When Sophie wakes up again, it's a little after eight. Matt has just sent him a message saying he's landed. Aaron can't go pick him up, but Matt says he doesn't care. He'll take a cab and meet Aaron at the hospital. Aaron carries Sophie down to the cafeteria so they can eat breakfast. The social worker finds them there, just as Sophie starts to play with her food rather than eat it. 

“Mr. Minyard?” 

He looks up. The man is young, maybe a couple of years older than Aaron himself. Aaron nods and gestures to the empty side of the table across from him and Sophie. The social worker sits down and waves to Sophie. “Hello there. I'm Roger Burke.”

“I'm Sophie Davis.” Sophie says with a smile. 

“It's very nice to meet you, Sophie,” Roger says with his own smile. He looks at Aaron. “You haven't told her?” 

Aaron shakes his head. “I don't… I don't know how.”

Roger sighs. “I see. Well, unfortunately, I have some experience with that.” He opens the bag he’s brought with him and pulls out some papers and a note pad. He starts asking Aaron all kinds of questions that Aaron does his best to answer. He admits that he’s had very little sleep and he’s just come off a sixteen-hour shift, and that seems to soften the social worker to him just a bit. Finally, the part for Aaron seems to be over. “Sophie, would you like some chocolate milk?”

“She’s already had plenty,” Aaron says dully. He reaches over and takes the food that she's just playing with away from her. He can tell the social worker is trying to get rid of him. He'll make it easier. “Sophie, this man is a social worker. He has some things he needs to talk to you about, okay? I'll be right over there.” He points to a table that isn't too far away. Sophie will still be able to see him. 

She frowns up at him. “Why do you have to go away?”

“Because he has to ask you some questions, and I can't be here to tell you what to say,” Aaron says truthfully. “You have to be honest. Will you do that?” Sophie nods. “Okay. I'll be back in a little bit.” He stands and looks at the social worker. “Save it for last.” 

Aaron walks over to the empty table he'd indicated and he texts Matt again, telling him that the social worker had just found them. Matt responds quickly, saying that he's in a cab and on the way. It'll still take a while for Matt to get there, probably just long enough for the social worker to finish with Sophie, but Aaron can't wait to have him close by. He watches Sophie and Roger talk for a while, feeling helpless. They don't seem to be saying too much, but Sophie keeps looking at Aaron every chance she can. 

And then, he sees it happen. Roger’s whole demeanor changes. Sophie looks like she doesn't understand at first, Roger says something else and shakes his head, and then Sophie starts to cry. Aaron stands and all but runs over to her. He sits in the chair beside her and tugs her out of her booster seat before holding her close. She sobs into his shoulder, clutching him with a death grip. 

“I've already found all of your paperwork,” Roger says softly. “And Sophie has answered all of my questions. Someone will stop by your house to conduct a formal interview and everything in a few days. I'm very sorry for your loss.” Aaron just nods and Roger gathers up the papers he has and walks away. 

Aaron rubs Sophie’s back and rocks with her, but he doesn't try to shush her. He lets her cry. He isn't cruel enough to tell her to be silent. He ignores some of the dirty looks he gets and barely holds in his own tears. 

He feels a hand on his back and he jumps. Then Matt sinks into a crouch by his side and he sort of falls into Matt’s arms, Sophie still clutched to his chest. Matt holds them both, and Aaron is more than ready to leave. They don't speak as Aaron leads them out to the parking deck and they get into Matt’s truck - that Aaron drives while Matt is gone - and they head for Matt’s townhouse. Aaron just holds Sophie in his arms since they don't have a car seat for her yet. He doesn't really want to put her down anyway. 

They get to the townhouse and Aaron carries her inside. He and Matt sit on the couch with Sophie and Aaron presses his face into Matt’s side, finally letting himself grieve as Sophie finally cries herself to sleep. Matt takes Sophie from Aaron’s arms and moved her to the loveseat, then tugs Aaron down with him as he lays down on the couch and covers them both with a blanket. 

“I'm so sorry,” Matt whispers with a broken voice. “What can I do, babe? Just tell me.”

“Help me keep her,” Aaron whispers back, his voice hoarse and raw. 

“You're her legal guardian,” Matt reminds him gently. “But I'll do everything I can. I called Mom. She’ll be here tonight. Nicky texted me, too. He said he'd be here in a couple of days. We will do everything we have to do, and we’ll make it work.”

Aaron nods and presses his forehead to Matt’s chest. Matt rubs his hand over Aaron’s hair and down to his back. Before he can get to sleep, his phone rings. Aaron curls around himself a little tighter and refuses to move to grab it. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone else. But Matt is already reaching over him to the coffee table and answering for him.

“Hello?” There’s a pause. Aaron can’t quite hear what the person on the other end is saying, but he’s pretty sure it’s a man. Matt finally says, “Look, Aaron was working a sixteen hour shift when he found out, okay? We have Sophie here at our house.” A pause. “His fiance, actually.” Matt’s voice has gone dark. “You’re more than welcome to come down here and handle everything, but Aaron is Sophie’s legal guardian. Katelyn and Gregg drew up the paperwork just after Sophie’s first birthday.” Another pause. “I’m sure we’ll see you then.”

“Let me guess,” Aaron sighs as Matt stretches to drop the phone back on the coffee table, “that was Katelyn’s brother-in-law.” Matt hums an acknowledgement. “When are they coming?” 

“Tuesday, I guess,” Matt sighs. Aaron nods, but he can't possibly stay awake any longer. He curls up as well as he can and he lets himself sleep properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't get the chance to go sit back down with Sophie. There's a knock on the door. He stiffens and panics a little. Surely it can't be child services or anyone like that - not so soon. With his heart in his throat and his stomach in his feet, he goes to the front door. They aren't expecting anyone and he'd texted Daveed and Haley already and told them to come by tomorrow if they wanted, but to give him today at least.

Waking up leaves him disoriented. He’s no longer on the couch and he feels heavy. Rolling from his side to his back, he realizes he’s in his (and Matt’s) bed. The blackout curtains are closed, leaving the room pitch dark, but the little clock on the bedside table tell him it’s three in the afternoon. He drags a hand over his face and yawns before shoving the heavy quilt away. He honestly can’t remember the last time he woke up in a place that wasn’t the same place he fell asleep. 

He can hear Sophie and Matt downstairs, so he slides out of the bed and he opens the door. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the light coming from the hall and the stairs, but he stumbles his way along all the same. With a yawn, he walks into the kitchen and flops onto one of the stools at the bar. Sophie is sitting on the counter right in front of where he’s sitting. 

Aaron squints over at Matt where he’s standing by the stove. “Are you making...macaroni and cheese?” 

Matt turns around and offers Aaron a small smile. “Yeah. Sophie said she was hungry. She woke up a few minutes ago.” He turns his attention back to the pot. Aaron looks at Sophie and makes a face at her until she smiles a little. 

“You sure you want to eat his cooking?” he asks her. He stage whispers, “It might be poison.”

Sophie offers up a tiny smile and shakes her head. “Matt makes good mac and cheese.”

“You tell him, Soph,” Matt says from behind her. “My mac and cheese is the best.” Sophie nods at Aaron. Matt turns around and props against the counter beside the stove. “Get some sleep?”

Aaron nods. “How did I not wake up when you moved me?” 

Matt flashes him a quick smile. “I was quiet and very slow.” He nods his head at Sophie. “This little princess needs a few things, and I figured I could run to the store after you woke up. We don’t have a carseat for her or anything…”

“We always just borrowed Katelyn’s,” Aaron mutters as he looks down at his hands. “I have a spare key to their house…”

“No,” Matt sighs. “I’d...really rather just go to the store. I don’t want to go there without you and...without permission. I feel like that’d be like breaking and entering or something.”

“Okay.” Aaron was only mentioning it anyway. He looks at Sophie. In German he asks her, “Did you sleep well?”

She nods and pats his arm, then garbles something back to him in German. Her pronunciation is terrible, but Aaron knows what she means. She wants her little stuffed fox, the one he gave to Katelyn to give to her when she was just a baby. Matt had given it to him, and he’d passed it along. Sophie adores it and it is worn out and faded, missing one eye and stitched back together in nearly every seam. 

Aaron brushes her tangled hair back out of her face. “It's at your house, princess. Can Matt get you a different one for now?” Her bottom lip quivers and tears gather in her eyes. She nods, but Aaron reaches across the bar and slides her close to him anyway. He holds her close to her chest and lets her cry. 

Matt finishes the macaroni and cheese and scoops some into a bowl for her. He wraps both of them in a hug and kisses the top of Aaron’s head. “I'll go ahead and go and get back. See if she'll eat. If she won't, it's not a big deal. We don't have any kid food really, so I'll pick up some of her favorites.”

Aaron nods and Matt leaves them to it. When Sophie finally stops crying, he dries her tears with a warm rag and gets her to eat a little bit. They curl up on the couch together after and he puts on  _ Beauty and the Beast _ for her because it's her favorite. He hears his phone ringing from in the kitchen, so he leaves her curled up on the couch and goes to find it. 

It's Matt. “What size does she wear again?”

“3T.” Aaron glances over at her. “Pretty sure we have some of her stuff here from the last time she stayed the night. That can wait.”

“I checked already,” Matt says. “We really don't have anything for her. I'm just grabbing a couple things. Pajamas and something for her to wear tomorrow. Mom can help later.” 

Aaron sighs a little. “Thanks.” He does mean it, even if the words come out too flat. “Since you're getting all that, grab her some shampoo and soap and all that stuff.” 

“Will do. If you think of anything else, text me. It's gonna take me a minute. I never knew little girl's clothes were so complicated…”

That startles a soft chuckle out of Aaron. “Okay.” The only clothes they've ever gotten her were little baby-sized jerseys for Matt’s team and the one time Aaron saw a Foxes cheerleading dress online. He only got it because of Katelyn, but watching Sophie dance around in it had been cute. 

He doesn't get the chance to go sit back down with Sophie. There's a knock on the door. He stiffens and panics a little. Surely it can't be child services or anyone like that - not so soon. With his heart in his throat and his stomach in his feet, he goes to the front door. They aren't expecting anyone and he'd texted Daveed and Haley already and told them to come by tomorrow if they wanted, but to give him today at least. 

He swallows hard and unbolts the front door with a shaking hand and one last glance at Sophie. She's looking back at him. He can't smile for her, can't even attempt it. He doesn't want to offer a comforting lie. So he faces the door and takes a deep breath, then pulls it open. 

His jaw drops. “A-Andrew?”

A bottle of whisky is shoved into his arms. “Sorry about Katelyn,” Andrew mutters. Neil offers a tired smile from beside him. “Can I come in?”

Aaron nods and steps back. His eyes jump to Sophie. She's sitting up on her knees looking at the two newcomers. “Aawon?” she asks in a small voice. Aaron glances at Andrew and sees the too-blank look on his face. Neil looks openly shocked to see her. Aaron shoves the door shut and steps around them. He drops the bottle on a table by the door and walks over to Sophie. She stands for him to pick her up. 

“She...she looks like  _ you _ ,” Neil says. “What the fuck?”

“Watch what you say in front of her,” Aaron sighs. He rubs at his forehead where a headache is already starting. “She will repeat it.” 

“What's  _ fuck _ mean?” Sophie asks, patting Aaron’s arm. 

Aaron sighs. “That's one of those words you aren't supposed to say until you're older,” he tells her gently. “It means...pretty much anything you want it to.” He nods at Neil. “Neil said it like...how you would say ‘what's going on?’” 

Sophie nods. “Why does he look like you?” She points at Andrew. “Who awe they?” 

“That's Andrew. You spoke with him on the phone early this morning.” Sophie nods. “He is my twin brother.” 

“And who's that?” She points at Neil. 

“That's Neil. Andrew's...friend.” Aaron looks over at them. They are still just staring at him and Sophie. “What?” His question comes out too harsh, and he bites down hard on the inside of his cheek. 

“Why does she look like you?” Andrew grinds out.

“Daddy can't have babies,” Sophie says, simple and easy. It takes her a split second before she’s curled around Aaron and hiding her face in his shoulder. She isn’t quite crying, but it’s a very near thing.

Andrew's eyes snap from Aaron to Sophie and back to Aaron again. Aaron can only shrug. “Katelyn asked me…”

“This is weird,” Neil mutters. He looks at Andrew. “Do I have to wait for Aaron to open that bottle or can I break into it now?”

“Open it,” Aaron says. He walks the long way around the couch, away from where Andrew is still standing, and goes to the kitchen. He sets Sophie on the counter for a moment and reaches up into one of the cabinets to grab tumblers for them. He finds a cup for Sophie too, but he pours apple juice in her cup while Neil approaches the counter with the bottle of whisky and fills the glasses. 

“You never said anything.” Andrew says after he downs half of his generous glass. 

Aaron sips at his and shrugs, then gathers Sophie to his side with one arm and heads back to the living room. He crouches to put her back on the couch. “We are going to be out back, okay? I'll leave the door open. Just sit here and watch your movie.” Sophie nods and Aaron leads them through the kitchen. He pushes open the curtains over a set of sliding glass doors and steps out on the back deck. 

Andrew lights a cigarette as soon as he can and Neil steals one from the pack as well. They move away from the door where Aaron takes his post to keep an eye on Sophie. He sips at the whisky and waits Andrew out. 

“Why didn't you tell anyone?” Neil asks. “I mean...she's your kid.” 

“No she isn't,” Aaron snaps angrily. He doesn't hold himself back this time, now that Sophie can't hear him. “I didn't raise her. Katelyn and Gregg did.” 

“You took genetics, did you not?” Andrew says, ashing his cigarette over the railing. 

“And she’s turned out a lot less fucked up than the pair of us so far,” Aaron almost shouts. “That's thanks to Katelyn and Gregg.” He seethes for a moment. “She has your fucking memory.”

Andrew goes very still. His fingers tighten on his cigarette until it snaps and falls to the porch. Neil has to stomp out the cherry. Aaron drains his glass and debates going back inside for more. No one speaks for a long moment. 

“Aawon?” Sophie pops up by the door and Aaron looks down at her. She has his phone in her hand. “Matt wants you.”

“Thank you, princess,” Aaron says automatically. He takes the phone and brushes her hair back again. “Go back to the movie okay?” Sophie nods and walks back to the couch. “Get her a hairbrush,” he says into the phone. “Oh - and Andrew and Neil just showed up.”

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah.” Aaron sighs. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Matt hesitates. “Right. I, uh, was gonna ask if we needed anything for us, but it can wait. I think I got enough for Sophie for now. I'll be on my way soon.”

“Might want to grab something for us to eat,” Aaron says sullenly. Matt agrees and Aaron hangs up. He shoves his phone into his pocket and looks down at his glass. More whisky can wait until he's eaten - he hopes. “Why are you here, Andrew?”

“He wanted to help - if he could,” Neil answers. “We didn't know if there would be any issues with you taking care of her because of...your trial and all.”

Aaron shakes his head. “Katelyn and Gregg named me Sophie’s legal guardian years ago. There shouldn't be any issues at all. I hope not, anyway.” He thinks about Katelyn’s relatives and wonders if they’ll actually try to fight the legal guardianship in court. 

“She's too young. Child services has to come.” Andrew lights another cigarette. “We will stay until then.”

“We’ll talk about it when Matt gets back,” Aaron sighs. “I don't like leaving Sophie alone. Sit out here as long as you like.” He shuts the door behind him but leaves the curtains open. He goes to the couch and sits down by Sophie. She crawls into his lap. “You okay?”

She nods. “How come I haven't met them?” she asks. 

Aaron rubs her back gently. “We don't get along very well.” He hates lying to her. “When Andrew and I were born, our mother decided she couldn't take care of us. She wound up going back for me, but she left Andrew. We didn't meet until we were teenagers.”

“That's old,” Sophie says softly. 

“It was a long time,” Aaron agrees - because he knows that’s what she means. “A lot of really bad things happened to Andrew. And then our mom died and Nicky sort of took care of us for a while. Then we all went to college where I met  _ your  _ mom.” He sighs a little. “After we graduated, Andrew and I didn't really talk much.”

“Why?” Sophie asks softly, looking up at him. “Mommy says that you should always be nice to people because you nevew know what happened to them. But you know what happened to Andwew. So you should be extwa nice to him, wight?” 

“Andrew is a very hard person to be nice to.” Aaron touches her nose and she squishes her face up. “But you can try all you like. He might not talk to you, though, so try not to get upset okay?” She nods. “He looks like me, but we are very different.” Sophie nods like she understands. Maybe she does. Aaron is never entirely sure with her. 

She has Andrew’s eidetic memory, which has been rough to deal with, but she has almost no unpleasant memories so it hasn't been bad for her - only for the adults in her life, and namely when she starts asking difficult questions. Until now. Aaron isn't sure how this will affect her. He holds her close and they watch the end of the movie together. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Matt gets back, Aaron leaves Sophie on the couch again to help carry the shit inside. Matt got a bit more than just two outfits for her, but Aaron can't blame him. She has almost nothing to wear, and these clothes are decent enough for her to play in at least. He leaves the bags with her stuff in it by the foot of the stairs. While Matt heads out back to say hello, Aaron digs out the new stuffed fox and takes it over to Sophie. 

“He isn't the same,” Aaron says as he gives her the toy, “but I think he will do for a little while. What do you say?” She wraps her arms around the fox and clutches it to her chest. And then she's crying again and Aaron just holds her close again. He wants to cry too, really, but he doesn't let himself. 

He notices when Matt, Andrew, and Neil come inside. He can see the strain in Andrew's expression, so he picks Sophie up and carries her to the stairs. He takes all of the bags as he goes up. One of the spare bedrooms was set up for Sophie two years ago, when Aaron and Matt started babysitting more often. It isn't very decorated, but they never had much of a reason to. Now, Aaron figures he should ask Sophie what she wants. He sits with her on the small, low bed and lets her finish crying. She's asleep again by the time she's finally done, so he tucks her under her blankets and leaves her there rather than wake her. 

“She asleep again?” Matt asks when Aaron comes back down. Aaron nods. “I figured. Here.” He passes Aaron a plate with a pile of Chinese on it. “I know you aren't hungry, but you need to eat.” Aaron nods but he just sort of stares at the food for a while, sometimes poking at it with his fork. 

“They want to stay,” Aaron says, jerking his head over at Neil and Andrew where they are propped against a length of counter, plates in their hands. 

Matt offers a tepid smile. “Might not be the best idea, ya know? I mean...Sophie just lost her parents. She's gonna be crying a lot.”

“She's very quiet,” Neil says softly, staring at his plate. “I could tell she was crying, but I couldn't really hear her.”

“Wait until she throws a temper tantrum,” Matt says in an attempt to lighten the mood. “She screams her head off then. I swear, you can hear her down the block during one of those.”

“What do you do?” Neil asks. He's abandoned the rest of his food to the counter beside him. “How do you get her to stop?”

“Let it run its course,” Aaron answers. “She tires herself out eventually.”

Matt nods. “She only does it if she's really tired, usually. We do have to tell her no  _ sometimes _ . Like when she wants ice cream too late or wants to watch something on tv she isn't allowed to.”

“Stupid shit, usually,” Aaron grumbles. He shovels a forkful of food into his mouth.

“You don't tell her to stop?” Neil asks, looking confused. 

“Not really?” Matt shrugs. “I told her she was acting like a brat once and that made her stop. But usually we just tell her no, then when she starts acting like that, we let her know that she can go pitch her fit in her room where we don't have to see it or she can act like the big girl she is. There's not really a reason to yell at her. Besides, I think Aaron would probably punch me if I so much as raised my voice at her.” He smiles, but it is the truth. 

Neil folds his arms over his stomach and looks uncomfortable. Andrew nudges Neil’s arm with his elbow and they look at each other for a moment. Aaron thinks it's a bit like watching a silent conversation. Matt seems to pick up on the tension radiating off Neil. 

“Hey, let's, uh, go get your bags. I can show you the rooms and stuff and then maybe show you around town? I go for runs in the morning, so you can go with me if you want…” Neil nods after a moment and they head out of the kitchen and through the spacious living room to the front door. 

Aaron and Andrew are left staring at each other. Aaron shoves the plate in his hands to the counter with only a few bites taken out of it. He heads over to the bar and grabs the bottle of high-end whisky instead and refills his glass, then offers the bottle to Andrew. 

“Why did you drive all the way here?” Aaron asks with a tired sigh in his voice. “I didn't tell you about her to make you come running. I can handle this on my own.”

Andrew gives him a flat look - which is only marginally different from his normal expression. It involves a lowering of his eyelids and a slight tilt to his chin. “Can you?” 

Andrew is avoiding the question, and Aaron knows this. But still, Andrew’s comment rankles him. “Yes,” Aaron hisses. “Why? Think you could do a better job? How many kids have you taken care of?”

“You don't have a job, you have an  _ internship _ . You haven't graduated yet. This isn't your house, it's Matt's. What happens if he decides it's all too much for him?”

“That won't happen.”

“Predicting the future now, are we?” 

That mocking question sends Aaron over the edge. He reaches up and snatches at the chain around his neck and hidden under his too-large tee shirt. “Because we're fucking engaged, jackass.” 

He hasn't told any of the Foxes. Neither has Matt, at Aaron’s request. It was too much for Aaron to consider. They've kept it between themselves for three years now. It was how Aaron wanted it. No one else  _ needed _ to know. It wasn't their business. But now…

Andrew’s face goes blank. It's a tightly controlled expression that isn't really an expression at all. He has it down to a science, this total lack of any expression at all. In part, it terrifies Aaron. He's seen it before, and it's always been just before Andrew did something Aaron didn't like. The first time had been when Andrew saw Tilda hit Aaron for the first time and he threatened her to never do it again. After that, he'd seen it when he forced Aaron to go through withdrawal and when he asked Aaron to switch with him that day Tilda died - the day Andrew killed her. There have been other times, but Aaron knows he isn't going to like whatever happens next. 

The door shuts. His head snaps over to the sound. Matt is staring at him, looking a little lost and surprised. Neil looks confused - the idiot. Aaron still has very little regard for him, but he puts up with him when he has to. He knows they just heard too. So now his secret will be out. Fuck.

He looks back at Andrew and sees Andrew’s hands at his wrists, just at the bottom edges of his armbands. “Fucking touch him and I'll kill you,” he says, voice dripping with malice and  _ promise _ . “I don't give a damn if you're my brother.”

“Aaron-” Matt tries, but he is cut off.

“No.” Andrew looks at Aaron. “So many secrets we’re keeping.” 

Aaron sneers. “You have fuck-all to do with my life, Andrew. I didn’t ask you to come here. If you have a problem, there’s the fucking door!” 

“Why awe you shouting?” The tiny voice distracts Aaron and he is horrified. He’s frozen for a moment as Sophie comes down the stairs and stands there looking at all of them. She has a small frown on her face. She rubs at her bruised eye and her whole face crinkles in a pained grimace. It jerks Aaron into moving toward her. He brushes by Andrew without thought and kneels in front of her. She wraps one arm around his neck and clutches the little stuffed fox in her other arm as he picks her up. He takes her back into the kitchen and digs an ice pack out of the freezer.

“Try not to rub at your face, okay?” he says softly. He grabs a dishtowel from a drawer and wraps it around the ice pack before pressing it to her face. She grimaces again, but doesn’t push it away. “This will help make it stop hurting.” She nods and lets him hold it there. 

“You wewe saying that word I’m not s’posed to say a lot,” she says, tugging at the front of his shirt. She notices the ring on display and starts to play with it. “Why?”

“I shouldn’t have,” Aaron says, but he doesn’t look away from her. “I was angry and upset.”

“Why?”

He sighs a little. She’s forever asking that question. He usually encourages it, but it gets tedious at times like this. He redirects instead, since he doesn’t want to tell her that he’s actually afraid Andrew might try to hurt Matt. “Randy should be here in a little while, princess.”

She smiles at that. “I like her. She always smells nice and she brings me presents.” She looks around as well as she can and she notices Matt and Neil still frozen in place in the living room. “Why is youw face like that?” 

Aaron tenses. “That’s not very nice.” He glances at Andrew, who is eyeing the both of them but still has that too-tightly-controlled expression on his face. His hands aren’t near his armbands, though, so Aaron counts that as something of a win - for now. “He got hurt a long time ago. They’re scars.”

“Like youws and Matt’s?” Sophie asks. Aaron nods. “Oh.” She looks back over at Neil. “I’m sowwy.”

“Why?” Neil’s question is out of his mouth before he can stop it, apparently, because he frowns afterward and rubs at his mouth. 

“‘Cause you got huwt.” She pats Aaron’s arm a few times, her signal for wanting to be put down, so Aaron sets her on the floor and takes the ice pack. She keeps the little fox tucked close to her body, but she wanders over to him and looks up at him. “Does it huwt?”

“Not anymore.” Neil sounds strained, like he doesn’t think he knows how to talk to her. Aaron rolls his eyes a little. She isn’t a baby - she’s actually very intelligent for a four-year-old, thanks to her memory. He talks to her like an adult because Katelyn always encouraged it. 

“Good,” Sophie says with a little nod. “Aawon always makes my boo-boos feel bettew. I’s gonna say maybe he can help youws feel bettew too, but it’s okay ‘cause they don’t huwt.” 

“I was going to say,” Aaron corrects automatically. Sophie nods - she’d heard him and would remember. “Come on, princess, let me put this ice on your face.” She wrinkles up her nose at him, but that hurts, so she stops and frowns instead. She trudges back over to Aaron slowly and he picks her up and sets her on the counter. 

“Let’s get this stuff upstairs,” Matt mutters to Neil. Neil nods and they head for the stairs. 

“Why do you weaw those?” Sophie asks, pointing at Andrew’s armbands. She’s already grown bored of just sitting on the counter while Aaron holds the ice pack to her face, even if it’s only been a few seconds.

“They hold my knives,” Andrew answers, the too-flat tone in his voice enough to be almost antagonistic. Aaron shoots a glare at his twin, even if he knows it will do little good. 

“Can I see?” Sophie twists a bit on the counter to better face Andrew and Aaron just repositions himself. He wants to say no, but he thinks Andrew will do it for him.

He’s wrong. With barely any movement at all, Andrew has one small blade in each hand. Sophie “ooh”s a little and smiles. Aaron just shakes his head. He hardly ever discourages her from pursuing something she likes, but this is one thing he’ll absolutely have to steer her away from. Andrew replaces the blades with another quick movement and Aaron briefly wonders just how long Andrew practiced doing that to get so good at it - then he decides he doesn’t really want to know.

“Why do you have ‘em?” 

“To protect myself and my family,” Andrew answers. It’s a deceptively simple answer. Aaron wants to call him on it, but he won’t in front of Sophie. Matt and Neil come back down the stairs a moment later and Andrew looks at Neil before heading to the sliding glass doors again. Neil follows, leaving Matt with Aaron in the kitchen. 

“Neil’s kinda mad we didn’t tell anyone,” Matt says, scratching at the back of his neck. 

Aaron just shrugs. “It’s not their business.”

“I know.” Matt steps closer and rubs his hand over Aaron’s back in an attempt to sooth away some of the tension stored there. It only partially works. Aaron let’s his forehead drop to Matt’s chest. “My mom’s plane lands in a half-hour. I’ll have to go pick her up.”

“Can I come?” Sophie asks, perking up a little. 

“Sure, princess,” Matt says, and Aaron can hear the smile in his voice. “Let’s go get you some clean clothes and brush your hair first, okay?” 

“‘Kay!” Sophie squirms where Aaron’s still holding her so Aaron sits up straight again and pulls away the ice pack. He puts her down on the floor and watches as she runs up the stairs. 

“Slow down,” he calls after her, and she does - a little. He looks up at Matt. “I’m going to end up getting into a fucking fight with Andrew while you’re gone.”

“Just try not to kill each other?” Matt asks with a small, hopeful smile. Aaron gives him a flat look. “Yeah, that’s asking too much, I know. Come with us, then, babe.” Matt tugs him a little closer and rubs both hands over Aaron’s back, then digs his fingers into Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron huffs a little and falls against Matt’s chest. 

“I don’t trust them here,” he mumbles into Matt’s shirt. “Andrew will burn the place down out of spite.”

“That’s being a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Matt teases. He pushes Aaron back a little and bends to kiss him. “I gotta go help Sophie change. But look, babe, it’ll be okay. I don’t really get why they’re here, but if they aren’t happy, they can leave. It’s gonna be a cramped house anyway once Nicky gets here.”

“Fuck,” Aaron sighs.

“We’ll figure it out,” Matt says with a squeeze to Aaron’s hands. “Don’t worry about it for now. Just... _ try _ not to kill each other while I’m gone?”

“No promises,” Aaron mutters. Matt just shakes his head, but he leaves and goes upstairs to go help Sophie. Aaron drags his feet over to the couch and he changes over to a music channel that he plans to turn up to deafening volumes the moment Sophie is out of the house. She likes the loud music too, but he’d rather wait. 

Andrew and Neil come back inside and Aaron ignores them from where he’s sprawled on the couch with Sophie’s blanket wrapped around him. He’s cold and he’s tired and he just wants to go back to his big ass bed, but Randy will be here soon and Sophie is still up, so he has to just deal with it. He’ll make coffee soon. Or so he tells himself. He’s asleep before Matt and Sophie leave.


	5. Chapter 5

“You're going to be late.”

Aaron bolts upright. He's confused for a moment. He isn't in bed - he's on the couch. Then he remembers. He looks over at Andrew and scowls. Andrew holds out a mug. Aaron can smell the coffee, so he accepts it. 

“You're turning into Kevin,” Neil teases with a small smile. He's sitting in the chair diagonal from the couch, both hands wrapped around his own mug of coffee. He's changed the channel to the all-exy sports channel Matt had insisted on getting. “Andrew and I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. Matt called. They'll be here soon.”

“I was awake for over twenty-four hours and worked a sixteen hour shift,” Aaron snaps. He looks down at his mug and takes a cautious sip. It doesn't have enough sugar and tastes odd.

Andrew settles on the loveseat opposite Neil’s chair. “Sophie was crying.” 

Aaron frowns. “Did he say why?” Andrew shakes his head. “Hopefully she's calmed down by the time they get here.”

No one speaks for a while. Finally, Neil brings up exy. He starts talking about the season they're having and Aaron makes a comment here or there about Matt’s team and teammates, but Neil keeps most of the conversation going. It lasts until they hear Matt’s truck pull up. He's upgraded from the blue monstrosity to a sleeker, coal gray model that's a little lower to the ground but no less ostentatious. It takes a few minutes before he and Randy come in the door, Randy with a quiet Sophie in her arms and Matt with Randy’s two bags. 

“Aaron,” Randy says with a soft, sad smile. Aaron stands and tosses Sophie’s blanket to the side before leaving his mug on the coffee table. He goes over to them and hugs Randy briefly, then takes Sophie so Randy can get her coat off. He tugs Sophie's coat off of her and they hang everything up by the door. Matt takes Sophie from Aaron and Randy squeezes Aaron into a back-popping hug. “I'm so sorry, hon.”

Aaron has nothing to say to that, so he turns and gestures at the others in the living room. “Neil and Andrew are here as well.” 

“Oh!” Randy squeezes Aaron’s shoulder once more and moves to go hug Neil. Either Matt warned her or she remembers because she doesn't try to touch Andrew. “Hey, guys. I'm sorry. I've been all over the place with worry.”

“It's fine,” Neil says softly. “It's been...rough on everyone.” He eyes Andrew and Aaron as he says it. “It's good to see you again, even if the circumstances are crappy.”

Randy nods. She looks over her shoulder at Matt and Sophie. “Poor girl. I feel terrible for her. And she just...remembers  _ everything _ . It's gonna be really hard for her.”

Aaron crosses his arms and looks down at the floor. “Yeah.” It's going to be hard on all of them, really. Katelyn was his best friend. He loved her, even if it wasn't romantically - as he had once. She went to classes with him and worked with him. He spent more time with her than he did with Matt, usually, since Matt was always gone on the weekends. Gregg was his friend too. They had a lot in common, when it came down to it. 

A hand settles on his shoulder and slides over his back. He glances up at Matt and Sophie. Her eyes are still a little red, but she isn't crying anymore. Matt doesn't say anything, just looks at him with understanding. Aaron sags into Matt’s side. 

“We can deal with all of the tough stuff tomorrow,” Randy says softly. “Let's relax tonight.” Aaron nods. 

“There's coffee and whisky in the kitchen,” Neil says. “We’ve all got Irish coffees.” He lifts his mug. Aaron figures that might have been what was wrong with his coffee, then. 

“Thanks,” Randy says with a smile. She heads off to the kitchen and fixes herself a mug. “Matt says Nicky will be here the day after tomorrow. Are the rest of your Foxes going to show up too?”

“We haven't told anyone else,” Matt sighs. “I should probably call Dan and Allison, though. Andrew, do you think you can call Renee? They all liked Katelyn a lot…” Sophie sniffs a little in Matt's arms and hides her face in his neck. Aaron reaches up and rubs her back. 

“Erik won't be here til the twentieth,” Aaron says. “I doubt Kevin will care, but if someone wants to tell him, they can.”

“I'll text him,” Neil offers. 

“I have some of the Vixens’ numbers,” Aaron says. “I can let them know.” He sighs and looks up at Matt. “Guess we aren't keeping anything from anyone.”

“What do you mean?” Randy asks as she comes back into the living room. 

“About us being engaged,” Matt answers. His eyes dart to Andrew for a second. “We didn't...really tell anyone.”

“Oh.” Randy frowns a little, but she irons it out quickly and doesn't make another comment on it. 

“Do you have any other secrets I should know about?” Andrew asks coldly. 

“Katelyn was pregnant,” Matt says. “A boy. His name was going to be Andrew - Andy for short. It was some kind of family name of Gregg’s.”

Andrew freezes up again but he doesn't flinch for his knives this time. He looks at Aaron and Aaron nods once. Yes, the boy had technically been Aaron’s as well - at least, he'd been half of Aaron’s DNA. 

“Christ,” Neil sighs. He tugs at his hair. “This has been one fucked up day.”

“Language,” Randy chides, gesturing at Sophie. Neil shrugs a little. “So Aaron was Katelyn’s sperm donor. I don't understand why you two think that's such a horrible thing. I thought it was sweet of her to ask him.”

They don't say anything. Matt tugs Aaron along to the couch and they sit. Randy takes the chair Neil had been in, leaving Neil to sit next to Andrew on the loveseat. Aaron takes up his coffee and sips at it again before Matt takes it from him and has a long drink. 

“Do you have a problem with Aaron and Matt being engaged?” Randy asks, folding one arm over her stomach and tucking it under the other. She crosses her legs as well and generally takes on an air of someone that Aaron really wouldn't want to challenge. 

Neil is the one to answer for Andrew. “I don't think that's the problem,” he says. “It's just that they kept it a secret for so long. And kept everything else a secret. Andrew doesn't like secrets.”

“No one does,” Randy says with a nod. “But, have you stopped to consider  _ why _ Aaron might have kept all this secret?” 

Andrew narrows his eyes at Aaron. “Care to enlighten me?”

Aaron shakes his head. “Not tonight.” He's too tired. He feels like too little jam scraped over too much toast. He sinks further into Matt's side. “Where is everyone going to stay?”

“You think they'll come?” Matt asks. 

“Yeah,” Neil says. “I mean, Renee might not be able to, depending on where she is right now, but Allison and Dan will for sure. Kevin might. And then there's the Vixens.”

“My house isn't big enough for all these people,” Matt sighs. “The closest hotel is, like, twenty minutes away.” 

“We will figure it out,” Randy says softly. “If we have to get air mattresses and cram everyone in on the floor, we will.” She turns to look at Aaron. “I remember you saying once that Gregg’s only family was his grandfather, and he passed  a couple of years ago. Will Katelyn’s family be taking care of everything then?”

Matt shifts and wraps his arm around Aaron and Sophie squirms until she is sitting between them, holding her fox tightly. Aaron shrugs and nods. “I guess her brother-in-law called earlier. They’ll be here Tuesday.”

Matt rubs one hand over Aaron’s arm. “Babe, when do you have to go back to the hospital?”

Aaron shrugs. “I need to call Daveed, but he and Haley should stop by tomorrow.” He frowns. “I don't even know what day it is.”

“Sunday,” Randy answers. 

“I have a class tomorrow,” Aaron sighs. 

“Just email your professor,” Matt says. “I'm sure she'll understand. She knows you and Katelyn and Gregg were close.” 

“I'll just text Daveed and make him tell her,” Aaron says. That's one of the benefits of having Daveed in that class as well. Haley shares his Wednesday class - with Katelyn. “I've already submitted the paper that's due, so it should be fine.”

“Sometimes I'm glad you're an overachiever,” Matt says, twisting to kiss the top of Aaron’s head. “I'm gonna go give Sophie a bath before she falls asleep again.”

“I'll take care of it,” Randy says. She stands up and takes Sophie from Matt’s arms. “I've missed this little princess.” She gives Sophie a small smile that Sophie sort of returns. Aaron wants to go back to sleep, really, but it's only just now seven and he knows he can't go to sleep this early. 

He chugs some of the coffee now that it's cooled a lot. “It's too early to let her go back to bed. We need to keep her up for a while.”

“I’ll bring her back down when we're done and we can play in the den,” Randy says, keeping her smile in place. She takes Sophie upstairs and Aaron watches them go. 

“When do you want me to tell Kevin?” Neil asks, his phone in his hand. 

“Go ahead,” Aaron sighs. He looks at Matt. “You call Dan and Allison. I'll call the Vixens. Andrew can handle Renee.” He doesn't look at Andrew to see if that's okay. He finds his phone on the coffee table and stands, letting Matt’s arm fall away. “I'm gonna go in the office.” He doesn't wait for a reply, just shuffles between the armchair and the couch and heads for the closed door off to the side. He shuts it behind himself.

The room is small and a bit of a mess. There is one bookshelf that's crammed full of his books - most of them from the classes he's taken. The desk along the back wall holds a sleek computer he uses often for his papers, though he has a laptop that he carries with him to class and to the hospital. He remembers that it is still in his locker and he texts Daveed and asks him to grab it for him. Daveed says he will and he'll bring it when he stops by the next day. Aaron sinks into the chair in front of the computer and stares at his contact list. 

He calls all four of the Vixens Katelyn kept in touch with the most. He's seen them at various times throughout the years, though it's been a while since the last time. They are all surprised to hear from him at first - and then he tells them why he's calling. Two of them break down in tears by the end of the conversation, but they all ask about Sophie. He tells them that Katelyn and Gregg named him her legal guardian and they seem pleased by that, but he can't be sure. It takes a long time to finish all of the calls. 


	6. Chapter 6

It is almost nine when he finally hangs up and he has had to plug his phone in so it can charge. He takes it with him when he forces himself to get up and move. Rather than go out to the living room, he cracks open the door that leads to the den. Matt and Sophie are on the couch. They are putting together a puzzle on the low, small table. He goes over to the table and sits on the floor across from them. 

“Dan and Allison will be here on Tuesday. Renee said she'll be here Wednesday or Thursday, depending on when she can get a flight.” Aaron nods to Matt’s words and fits a piece of the puzzle into place. “Kevin said he'll come for the funeral.”

“One less person we have to find a place for.”

“Mom said she and Sophie can share Sophie's room. Andrew and Neil are sharing one guest room. Dan, Allison, and Renee can all share the other if the Vixens are going to come, and Nicky can have the den.” Matt shifts forward to slide his own piece into place just below Aaron’s. “It will be cramped, but we'll make it work.”

“If they don't like it, they can get a hotel,” Aaron mutters. “Allison can certainly afford it. So can Andrew.” He doesn't mention Neil or Kevin, but they likely could as well, considering just how much money they actually make. Kevin was Court, too, and Aaron knew that the wide consensus was that Andrew, Neil, and even Matt were going to be signed next year. 

“Yeah,” Matt says agreeably, “but they don't have to if they don't want to.” He grabs Aaron’s hand just as Aaron places a puzzle piece down on the table. He must have seen something on Aaron’s face because he says, “What's going on?”

Aaron gives him a flat look that could rival one of Andrew’s. “You’ll be picked for Court.”

Matt frowns. “What makes you so sure?”

“Cause it's on the tv all the time,” Sophie says helpfully. Aaron just gestures at her. 

“I don't have to accept.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “I'm not having this discussion right now.” Which means he won't have this  _ fight _ in front of Sophie. He knows that's what it will come down to because they are both hardheaded and stubborn about certain things - exy being one of them. “Where is Randy?”

“Showering,” Matt mutters. “Babe…”

“No.” Aaron’s tone settles that discussion for a while. 

They finish the puzzle in peace and Sophie is yawning by the end of it. They take her upstairs together and tuck her into bed. She insists on a story - as always - so Aaron digs out the worn copy of  _ Alice in Wonderland _ that he'd found at a used bookstore near campus. He reads a chapter and she's nearly asleep by the end of it. He leaves her with a soft kiss to her forehead.

He's a little startled to find Andrew waiting for him out in the hall. He shuts Sophie’s door and Andrew nods his head at the guest room. Randy is taking the den for tonight, just until they can get Sophie's room rearranged for more space. Aaron flicks on the light as he enters and Andrew shuts the door behind himself. There isn't as much tension between them as there had been earlier, but Aaron figures that's probably because he is still so damn exhausted.

“You’re going to let me help you.” 

Aaron just tilts his head to the side. “What?” Individually, Andrew’s words make perfect sense, but strung together in that sentence, they really just - don’t. Until the do. He narrows his eyes. “Are you talking about another fucking  _ deal _ ?”

“Yes,” Andrew says, his voice perfectly even. “I help you with Sophie and anything she needs - anything you might need to help care for her - and in return I get updates. Pictures, texts, phone calls, visits - all of it. I want to protect her.”

And that - well. That stuns Aaron. He just stares at Andrew for a long moment. “Why?”

The question seems to annoy Andrew a little. “You need it. She’s also my fucking  _ niece  _ and you didn’t bother to tell me until just now.” He crosses his arms over his chest and props himself along the dresser against the wall. 

Aaron realizes that the bed is in the center of the room and not against a wall the way Andrew likes. He gestures to the dresser. “Help me move that.”

Andrew doesn’t question him, just grabs one end of it. There’s nothing on it, and judging from the two full bags resting on top of the bed, there’s nothing in it either. It’s not a light piece, so it still takes both of them to move it. They shift it to the other empty wall below a painting that Matt found somewhere and liked - it’s of a fucking exy court, so of course he liked it. Aaron then gestures to the bed and they move the heavy frame bit by bit toward the wall. Andrew doesn’t say a word, just settles himself on the edge of the bed once they’re done. Aaron takes up Andrew’s previous post against the dresser.

“Are you going to tell the others about you and Matt?” Andrew asks.

Aaron shrugs. “Not much point keeping it from them now. Either Neil or Randy will slip up.” He doesn’t mention Sophie because he’d asked Sophie not to talk about it and he knows she won’t. “I guess we’ll have to actually announce it or some shit now.” He grimaces.

“Do you agree to my deal?” Andrew asks, switching gears again. 

Aaron hesitates. “Not until I talk to Matt.” He watches Andrew tense. “He's as much a part of this as I am. I didn't even agree to do anything for Katelyn without talking to Matt. Get over it.”

“And if he says no?” Andrew asks. 

“Doesn't necessarily mean I'll say no,” Aaron says evenly. “This is Sophie's life we’re discussing though, so I think you need to ask her too. She isn't stupid. But you need to get to know her first, before you agree to this. What happens if you decide that, after spending a few hours with her, you can't stand to be around kids? What if she doesn't like you? I'm not going to force her to see you if she doesn't want to, Andrew. It isn't fair to her.”

Andrew considers this for a moment, then he nods. “I’ll ask again when this is all over.”

“Can I go now?” Aaron asks, then yawns. Andrew nods, so Aaron leaves the room. Andrew doesn’t follow him. Aaron heads to the master bedroom and shuts the door behind himself. He goes to the bathroom and shuts that door, too. He turns on the shower as hot as it will go, then strips and steps under the spray.

Reality hits him - hard. Katelyn and Gregg are dead. Their unborn son is dead. Sophie is his responsibility now. He keeps it together until he’s washed his hair and bathed, and then he breaks down. He leans heavily against the cool tile and sobs, covering his mouth with his hand rather than biting down on his knuckles like he wants to. He’s mostly curbed himself of that particular bad habit. 

He will never show up to work and find Katelyn already there in her bright-colored scrubs, smiling and cheerful despite their messy work. He won’t ever get a chance to kick back with Gregg and have discussions about neuroscience or fucking  _ football  _ again. They won’t pile up together and go watch one of Matt’s exy games with Daveed and Haley cheering and screaming along with them. He won’t get to go to Katelyn with anything that bothers him anymore. Nothing is ever going to be the same. 

He has no idea how long he cries, but it’s long enough for Matt to knock on the door and call out out to him softly. Aaron pulls himself together and washes his face. He gets out and wraps a towel around his waist before brushing his teeth furiously. He can’t bear to look at his reflection in the mirror, so he carefully keeps his eyes on the sink instead. Only once he’s done with that does he ignore the thought of shaving and head out to the bedroom. 

Matt is sitting on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t say anything. He just waits as Aaron dries off and tugs on a loose pair of shorts. When Aaron finally does head over to the bed, he goes right for Matt and falls into his arms. Matt holds him for a while, just supporting him. It’s what Aaron needs. 

“Let me shower,” Matt whispers. Aaron nods and pulls away. He waits until Matt stands, then climbs up into the bed and burrows under the sheets and blankets. 

He’s almost asleep when Matt climbs into the bed dressed similarly to Aaron. He wraps his arms around Aaron and drags him close so that Aaron’s back is pressed to Matt’s chest. They shift until they’re more or less comfortable, and Aaron sighs a little. 

“I’m so sorry,” Matt whispers. “I know that doesn’t mean much, but I am.”

“Stop apologizing. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m sorry that you’re hurting,” Matt amends. “I’m sorry that you’re suddenly faced with all of this. Just - if you need anything, tell me, okay? I want to help you if I can. Even if that’s just, like, taking Sophie out for a little while.”

“Okay,” Aaron sighs. He doesn’t want to talk about this, but the effort Matt is putting forth is appreciated. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Aaron whispers. Matt tightens the arm draped over Aaron for a moment, but he doesn’t say anything else. Aaron falls asleep. He dreams of Katelyn and Gregg all night, but they feel almost like nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew drags Aaron away from everyone else that afternoon while Sophie is napping. “Come on,” is all he says. Matt waves him off as he and Randy take care of more plans and Aaron just sighs as he grabs his coat, hat, and scarf. He still hates winter. 

They get into the car and Andrew starts driving. Aaron isn’t paying attention to where they’re going. He’s too busy texting Vixens and Foxes alike, trying to get everyone’s plans and coordinate with Matt and Randy as well. The Vixens are all staying in a hotel and only coming for the funeral. At least there’s less people to cram into the house. Child services has already called and set up an actual appointment for the following week, and it’s just to make sure Aaron has the house set up to take care of Sophie.

They drive for a while, but Aaron only notices when Daveed texts him and asks him when a good time to stop by is. Aaron has to tell him he’ll let him know, that he’s out with his brother. Daveed says he will just drop Aaron’s bag off a little later. That’s when he finally asks Andrew, “Where are we going?”

“Here.” Andrew turns into a car lot. Aaron just stares at his twin like he’s someone he’s never met before. “Stop staring.” Aaron blinks and looks out at the luxury cars in the lot instead. There are Maseratis, Land Rovers, Cadillacs, Audis, Porsches - and that’s just what he can see off hand. 

“Why are we here?” Aaron asks with a tight voice. 

“You need a car,” Andrew says, like Aaron had asked a stupid question. He parks his own Maserati - which looks ancient in comparison to some of these newer beauties, and gets out. He doesn’t wait for Aaron to follow along. Aaron does, after a moment. He mostly ignores Andrew -      because Andrew will do whatever what he wants - and makes his way over to a sleek little gray Porsche Panamera that’s on the showroom floor. 

He only looks away from inspecting every inch of the gorgeous car when Andrew comes over to him. “This one?”

“What?”

Andrew narrows his eyes. “I haven’t seen you so much as glance at anything else.”

Aaron looks around at the other cars. One of the new Land Rovers sits nearby, but he has no interest for it. There’s a massive truck not too far from it, and while Matt would like it, he hates driving Matt’s truck as it is. “Well the fucking GranTurismo is nice, but that’s more your style.” He looks back at the Porsche. “You really expect me to pick one?”

“Yes,” Andrew says. Aaron looks at him again, but Andrew is looking at the car himself. 

Aaron doesn’t quite believe Andrew, so he huffs and says, “Well fuck - yeah. This one.” He shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets where his phone is vibrating with a call that he ignores. Andrew waves his hand, barely, but the dealer he’d been speaking to earlier comes over a second later. 

“This one,” Andrew says. 

“Okay. If you’ll follow me, we can settle the paperwork.” Andrew glances at Aaron and nods. 

Aaron just stares at the both of them, clenching his teeth to prevent him from gaping. He follows silently and just watches as Andrew takes care of everything. Aaron signs a few things and it seems so deceptively simple. He feels his phone go off again, so he ducks out of the office and heads outside, staring openly at the now-empty spot where the Porsche was sitting only moments ago. 

“What?” Aaron asks, feeling breathless as he answers the phone.

“Where are you guys?” Matt asks. “We’re trying to figure out what we’re going to do for dinner. Sophie just woke up. I gave her a snack, but that won’t last too long.”

Aaron swallows the lump in his throat as the Porsche rolls to a stop in front of him. The guy inside steps out but leaves it running. He smiles and holds the door open for Aaron. Aaron walks around the car and sits in the driver’s seat and the guy closes the door behind him. 

“Aaron?”

“Andrew just bought me a fucking car.”

“What?”

“A goddamn Porsche.”

“You wouldn’t let me buy you one,” Matt whines. “But a Porsche? Really? Which model?”

“The Panamera…” Aaron tucks the phone against his shoulder and ear and he slides his hands over the wheel. “I didn’t...I had no idea he was doing this. He just drove here and then said I needed a car. I was looking at this one and he just - just fucking bought it.”

“Shit.” Matt chuckles a little. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Aaron adjusts the seat and the mirrors and the steering wheel to suit him perfectly, then makes a few more smaller adjustments. “It’s...fuck, Matt. I don’t…”

“Say ‘thanks, Andrew’, then drive home safely and we can all go out to eat. Sophie is calling for me, so I gotta go.” Aaron hums a little. “Be safe, okay? I love you.”

“Love you,” Aaron says softly. He hangs up and drops his phone in the cup holder. He looks over and sees Andrew walking out of the dealership with a pile of papers in his hand. Andrew opens the passenger’s side door and drops the papers on the seat. “Thank you.” Andrew just nods before shutting the door and going to his own car. 

Aaron pulls out first and heads back to his house. He loves the feel of the Porsche. It handles beautifully. He still sort of can't believe it's actually his. The drive home seems to take no time at all. He parks in the driveway beside Matt’s truck and Andrew parks beside him. A moment later, Daveed pulls up in his little Fiat behind Matt’s truck. He and Haley are both staring with their mouths open. 

Andrew slams the door behind him and lights a cigarette but doesn't move for the door. Aaron steps out of his brand new Porsche with his phone in one hand and the bundle of papers in the other. He nods at Haley and Daveed where they are still sitting, which causes them to jump to get out. 

“Andrew, this is Haley and Daveed. They're friends of mine.”

“Holy shit,” Haley breathes. “I'm gonna die. For the love of God, Aaron, tell me Neil Josten is in your house right now.” Aaron nods and Haley covers her mouth with both hands. “Daveed, hold me. I'm gonna pass out.”

“No you aren't,” Daveed sighs. He looks at Andrew. “Forgive her. She's dramatic.”

“He's only, like, the literal  _ best _ goalie in all of exy!” Haley shouts. She cringes. “Sorry. I'm Haley. I'm. A fan.” She offers a wobbly smile. Andrew just stares at them and smokes. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Get used to that,” he says. “Matt says we are going out to eat.”

“Oh,” Daveed says. “Well we won't keep you.” He dives into the backseat of his car and retrieves Aaron’s bookbag. “Here, man. I grabbed everything for you.” He walks it over to Aaron and Aaron takes it. “This is...a really nice fucking car.”

“Consider it an early graduation present,” Andrew says, flicking the ash off of his cigarette. 

Daveed looks between them, as does Haley from her place by Daveed’s car. Daveed says, “You bought this?” Andrew nods. 

Haley laughs her high-pitched, nervous laugh. “Consider me officially jealous, Aaron. I mean, super hot boyfriend and a brother that buys you a really nice new car?” She laughs again and rubs at her arms. “Only thing my brother ever gave me was bruises.”

Andrew's expression tightens as he looks over at her. She looks down at the ground. Aaron sighs and looks at the ground too. “Fiance,” he mumbles. 

“I'm sorry, what?” Daveed asks. 

“Fiance?” Haley asks. “Wait. What?” 

“Since bloody when?” Daveed demands. 

“Four years in February,” Aaron sighs. 

“Oh my God.” Haley turns on her heel and stomps over to the house. She doesn't even knock as she opens the door. “Matthew Boyd! I have a bone to pick with you!” 

“What now?” comes Matt’s reply. Aaron rolls his eyes and slinks between the house and the front of Matt’s truck to get to the door. Daveed is right on his heels. Andrew follows as well. 

“You have been engaged to Aaron for  _ four fucking years _ and you didn't tell anyone!” She's screeching. Andrew slams the door and she flinches hard, jerking around to look at him. 

“Don't shout,” Aaron sighs. “And it isn't his fault. I didn't want anyone to know.” Katelyn knew. But she was different. 

“Why not?” Daveed asks. He goes over to where Sophie is sitting on the couch and smiles at her. She smiles back. Daveed looks at Aaron as she hugs him. “You know we're happy for you, right?”

“That isn't the point,” Aaron says. “It wasn't anyone's business.”

“So why now?” Haley asks. She's moved over to the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room, putting almost as much space as she can between herself and Andrew. She has her arms wrapped around her middle like she's cold, even though it's warm in the house and she still has her coat on. 

“I told Andrew and Neil heard,” Aaron answers. “Plus Randy knows and with everyone here, it's bound to get out.” He reaches into his shirt and tugs the chain out so that it hangs in the front. 

“Well, it might be nearly four years too late, but congratulations,” Daveed says. He picks Sophie up and carries her over to Haley so Haley can greet her as well, since it's obvious Haley won't go near Andrew now. 

Aaron stands by Matt and sags into Matt’s side. Andrew is watching all of this with narrowed eyes. “Thanks,” Matt says with a smile. “It's gonna be a lot worse when everyone else finds out.”

“Don't remind me,” Aaron grumbles. 

“Just wait until they're all here and tell them at the same time,” Haley suggests. “That way it will all be over at once.” Haley gives Sophie a wobbly smile, then Daveed hands her over when Sophie starts tugging at Haley’s sleeves. 

Matt nods. “Yeah, that's probably what we'll do. Everyone gets here tomorrow. I think Nicky is the last one. His flight lands at seven.” He shrugs. “Neil and Mom are finishing getting ready to go, but we are gonna go out to eat. You guys wanna come?” 

“Uh, no,” Haley says quickly. “That's okay. We'll let y'all have your time.”

“What's going on?” Matt asks. “You seem kinda freaked out.”

“Andrew freaked her out,” Aaron says. “He slammed the door.”

“Oh.” Matt frowns and looks over at Andrew, then heads over to Haley after squeezing Aaron’s shoulder. “He won't hurt you, Haley.”

“I don't think he will,” Haley says with an embarrassed shrug. “I just can't help it, ya know?”

Sophie squirms until Haley puts her down. She walks up to Andrew and tugs on his pants. He looks down at her, then crouches so that he's eye-level with her. “Haley doesn't like loud noises. Its scawy. Pwease don't do it again.”

“As long as you don't say that word again,” Andrew says. 

“What wowd?” Sophie asks.

“The first word of your last sentence,” Aaron says.

Sophie nods after a moment. “Okay. Pwomise?”

Andrew nods. “Deal.” Sophie smiles at him. “Is there anything you don't like that I should know about?”

“The dawk,” she says easily. “I gotta have my nightlight.” Andrew nods. “What are you a’scawd of?”

“Heights,” Andrew answers. 

“Okay,” Sophie says. “Thank you fow telling me.” She smiles again and wanders over to Aaron. “Matt said you gotta new caw. Can I see?”

“Sure, in just a few minutes,” Aaron says. “We can ride in it when we go out to eat.” 

“‘Kay! Imma go find Wandy.” She heads for the stairs and uses one hand to help her climb them. She's small for her age, but she's always been a few steps ahead of where she should be developmentally. Aaron watches her until he can't see her anymore. 

Matt is standing beside Haley, rubbing her shoulder. Daveed is on her other side, propped against the counter. “Well, this has been dramatic,” Daveed says softly. 

“It will only get worse,” Aaron sighs. “Haley, are you okay? Do you need anything?” He's grown familiar with Haley over the years. He had no idea, at first, how sensitive she could be to loud noises sometimes, especially when she was so loud herself. 

She shrugs. She reaches up and takes her hair down out of the ponytail before she scrubs her fingers through it. The mass of curls falls around her face, hiding her somewhat. “Got any Xanax?” she asks with a small laugh. 

“Yes,” Aaron says with a shrug of his own, “but you don't need it. Go sit in the den and breathe for a bit. You'll be okay.” She nods and Daveed pats her shoulder as she walks by him. 

Once she's gone, Matt sighs. “What do you guys want to eat for dinner?”

“Italian,” Andrew says. “Neil's going to want to go practice tomorrow before everyone gets here.”

Matt nods. “Okay. I'm sure we can use my team's court, since there's no team practice scheduled for tomorrow. I'll text Coach tonight and ask to make sure.” 

“Thanks.” Neil comes down the stairs with Sophie holding his hand. He seems to have warmed to her a bit during the day. Aaron just watches as Sophie clings to his hand while they walk into the living room. “What did you get?” He looks at Aaron. 

“Porsche Panamera,” Aaron answers. Neil nods. “You knew?”

“Yeah.” Neil shrugs and uses his free hand to tug at his hair. He doesn't really have bangs, but half of it is falling in his face. “I mean, you needed, right?”

“No,” Aaron says tightly. 

“He wouldn't let me buy him one,” Matt sighs. “I tried a hundred times. He'd rather take the fucking bus when I've got practice. He drives my truck when I'm gone.” 

“You need a way to get Sophie to school,” Andrew says. He looks at Neil and starts speaking Russian. Aaron can tell they've both become more fluent from when they were just beginning to learn back at PSU. 

Sophie tugs on Neil’s hand. “Will you talk to Haley?” she asks. “She likes you on tv when we watch exy, but she's sad wight now.” Neil looks up from Sophie and at Andrew. Andrew says nothing, but Neil looks back down to Sophie and nods. She tugs Neil with her into the den. 

“Aaron, my friend, you have been blessed with many friends and a giving family,” Daveed says softly, “even if it has taken this long for it to finally make itself known to you.” Aaron can only stare at him. Daveed smiles a little. “I’m going to duck into your office for a moment, if you don't mind. I need to make a call.”

“Yeah, sure,” Matt says. “You know you don't have to ask.”

Even as Daveed makes his way through the living room, he tuts. “Ah, ah! I must always ask. I've explained this before.” He smiles again before slipping into the office and shutting the door behind himself. 

Aaron sinks into Matt’s side again and Matt wraps his arms around Aaron. “Well, tomorrow will be fun.” He fiddles with the long chain around Aaron’s neck that holds his ring.

“Don't curse me,” Aaron sighs tiredly. He reaches up and slips the chain off of his neck, unhooks it, slides the ring off, and slips it into place on his finger. Matt kisses his knuckles. 

“You're wearing it now?” Randy asks, coming into the living room. “Where's Neil and Sophie?” 

“Den,” Aaron sighs. “Haley is in there.” He ignores the comment about the ring. Andrew has been silent this whole time, just observing them all. “Andrew wants Italian for dinner.”

“He just bought Aaron a Porsche.” Matt grins. “I guess I've figured out how to do it now. It's better to ask forgiveness than permission when it comes to buying shit, I guess.” He laughs as Aaron elbows him in the ribs. 

Randy looks over at Andrew with raised eyebrows, but she doesn't say anything to him. Instead, she looks back at Matt. “Well, where is your ring then?” 

Matt tugs a chain similar to the one Aaron wears out of his shirt. “Right here. I guess we’ll tell everyone together - after Nicky gets here.” 

Randy nods, but shes frowning a little. She uses her fingers to brush her hair back away from her face. “I have a feeling your friends are going to be very unhappy with you two.”

“I don't really care,” Aaron mutters. “I'd have kept it from them for longer.”

Randy shrugs. “That's your decision.” She says it, but clearly she doesn't like the way Aaron has kept it such a secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably hate this chapter the most (i don't even know why)  
> but i really wanted to do that scene in the beginning  
> and i'm entirely self-indulgent when it comes to my fics  
> so i did the thing and stuck it in here  
> (and i am totally of the opinion that aaron would adamantly refuse to let matt buy him a car bc this boy has to do every damn thing he can on his own - andrew just didn't really give him any choice in the matter)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One scream is all it takes to make him bolt upright. He's running up the stairs before he's even awake. He wrenches open Sophie's door and finds her sitting up in her bed. He gives himself carpet burn on his knees sliding to a stop beside her and gathering her into his arms. She doesn't even seem to be awake, really, she's just screaming and crying.

Daveed comes out of the office and Randy greets him, then Haley, Neil, and Sophie all come out of the den together with Haley looking much more put together. She's even smiling. Neil doesn't have much of an expression, but he doesn't look overly annoyed either, and that's really all Aaron can hope for. It took several visits before Haley got over her fangirling for Matt. 

“Are we ready to go?” Aaron asks. 

“If we're taking your new car, we need to move Sophie's car seat,” Matt says. “Everyone else ready? Daveed, Haley, you sure you don't want to come with?”

“Ah, no,” Daveed says. “But Aaron, I did want to let you know that our professors and the hospital are fine with you taking until next week to return. I couldn't persuade them to give you any longer than that, I'm afraid.”

Aaron had been hoping for just until Wednesday or Thursday and wasn't expecting anything more. “Thank you. That's...a while.” 

Haley smiles a little. “We did some convincing,” she says. “It wasn't hard. I'll email you notes and stuff.” Aaron nods. “We’ll get out of y'alls hair. Text us if you need anything.” 

“Thanks guys,” Matt says. “I'll go move the car seat and we can head out.” He walks out with Haley and Daveed, chatting about the next home game he has - which isn't until after the new year. 

They all head out for dinner shortly after, and it goes about as well as Aaron expects it to. Andrew speaks to no one, Neil barely says anything that isn’t exy-related, and Randy tries very hard to get him and Matt to talk about something else. Aaron mostly ignores them all and gives his attention to Sophie. He even lets her get dessert. The rest of the night passes rather quickly.

The bedtime routine goes about the same as it does the night before, but Sophie doesn’t want Aaron to leave after just one chapter of the book, so he starts reading a second chapter. She drops off to sleep while Alice is talking to the flowers. He showers and changes into gym shorts and one of Matt’s old shirts before heading back downstairs for a refill on the whisky he’d been sipping at earlier. He winds up nodding off on the couch, propped against Matt. 

One scream is all it takes to make him bolt upright. He's running up the stairs before he's even awake. He wrenches open Sophie's door and finds her sitting up in her bed. He gives himself carpet burn on his knees sliding to a stop beside her and gathering her into his arms. She doesn't even seem to be awake, really, she's just screaming and crying. 

“I'm here, princess,” he whispers softly, brushing her hair back away from her face. She opens her eyes and latches on to her neck. “What is it, huh? What scared you?”

“The cwash,” she wails, and presses her face into his chest. He doesn't quite understand what she says next, but he thinks that she might have said something about remembering it. He holds her tighter. 

“It's over now,” he says. It's all he can say. He doesn't know how to help, and he feels useless. 

“I want Mommy! And Daddy!” 

“I know,” he whispers. He picks her up and climbs into her bed with her and just rocks slowly. “But I'm glad you're still here with me, princess. Even if your mommy and daddy and your baby brother can't be anymore.” 

“But why?” Sophie asks with a sniffle. 

Aaron just sighs and closes his eyes. “Because I loved your mommy very much.”

“Like Matt?” 

“A different kind of love,” Aaron says softly. “She was my best friend. And...even if she had to die, at least I still have you.”

Sophie sniffs again. “I miss her and Daddy.” 

“And you will,” he says, rubbing her back. “Probably for a very long time. But that's okay. You can miss them and cry for them all you want. Just...stay with me, okay?”

“Okay,” Sophie whispers. Aaron knows she doesn't understand what he means, but when she does, she’ll remember this conversation. Hopefully it will convince her. “I love you too, Aawon. And Matt.”

“We love you too, princess.” Aaron looks up and sees Matt just inside the doorway. He comes over to the bed and sits at the foot of it. He combs his fingers through Sophie's hair and she sniffs again. Matt questions Aaron with a look, and Aaron nods in response. 

“Do you want me to read to you again?” Aaron asks. Sophie nods. “Okay. Let's get comfy.” He lets her go and she squirms her way back into place under the covers. Aaron grabs the book from the table by her bed. Matt even makes himself more comfortable by propping against the wall at the foot of the bed. Aaron settles in beside Sophie and starts to read. Aaron falls asleep beside her this time.

He wakes later in the night. He heads downstairs and checks the locks on the doors and the alarm on the house before grabbing another sip of whisky. He heads up to his room after knocking back the half-shot and crawls into the bed beside Matt. Matt blinks over at him, woken by the bed moving. 

“She still asleep?” Matt asks. Aaron nods. “Good.”

“That's going to keep happening,” Aaron says. “Her memory won't let her forget. She'll have nightmares.” 

“I figured. I'm just glad she could get back to sleep after.” Matt finds Aaron’s hand under the blankets and brings it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “Are you okay?”

“No.” He isn't. Matt links their fingers and Aaron clutches his hand. “I miss them, too.”

“So do I,” Matt whispers. “Do you...do you think we should try to find Sophie a therapist? To help her with this?”

Aaron shrugs. “We'll see. Probably.” Matt gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I don't know what to do.”

“We will figure it out,” Matt says softly. “Tell me if I can do anything, babe.”

“Can you bring the dead back to life?” Aaron says with a bitter sigh. “Just - stay here for a little longer, okay? There's a lot to figure out for her.”

“Anything you need,” Matt says. He kisses Aaron's hand again. “Sleep, babe. You need it.” Aaron nods and curls around himself a little. He drifts back to sleep quickly, but it's a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other people in the store look at the three of them curiously. Aaron lets Sophie play on his phone while he and Andrew toss various crap into the cart. Half of it looks healthy, the other half of it looks like a thirteen-year-old started cramming junk food in there. Aaron doesn’t even blink when Andrew gets to the ice cream and adds three different kinds. The other shoppers skirt around them, mostly avoiding them even when it looks like they want to fawn over Sophie. Aaron’s really just glad they’re leaving them alone.

By some curse, Aaron wakes up earlier than everyone else. He can't stand the feeling of his own skin, so he changes into his winter running gear and heads downstairs with his shoes. Neil comes down, fully ready, just as he's finishing the laces. They don't speak to each other, but they do go out front, do some warm up stretches, and then set out on a jog. They build up to a run that lasts for several miles. Neil seems like he could keep running, but he doesn't. He slows when Aaron does and they walk back to the house as their cool down. 

When they head inside, Andrew and Sophie are the only two awake. They are in the kitchen. Andrew is sipping at a cup of coffee and Sophie seems to have the same. Aaron hopes it's hot chocolate. He supposes he will find out soon enough. He doesn't do more than mutter a good morning to her and kiss the top of her head before heading upstairs to shower and change. 

Matt slips into the shower with him halfway through. There are several minutes of furious kisses and then blowjobs to follow. Aaron slinks out of the shower feeling boneless and tired again, but he doesn't let himself go to sleep again. He's sure Sophie is hungry, so he gets dressed in jeans and a black sweater and heads downstairs ahead of Matt. 

It's still just Andrew and Sophie in the kitchen when Aaron returns. “That's hot chocolate, right?” Aaron asks, going for the pantry. “And what do you want to eat?”

“Andwew makes yummy hot chocolate,” Sophie says happily. Aaron is just glad she isn't still crying. “Can you make pancakes?”

“Yep,” Aaron says. He grabs the flour and thumps the bag on the counter. “What do you want in them?”

“Chocolate chips?” Sophie asks. 

Aaron can't deny her anything today, so he nods and goes about gathering the rest of the ingredients. “Thanks for getting up with her,” he mutters to Andrew.

“You are the one who told me to get to know her,” Andrew says. “Her favorite color is green.”

“And tomorrow it will change,” Aaron shrugs as he stirs the bowl of pancake mix together. “Some days she likes cats, others dogs, sometimes it's jellyfish. She's only almost four.” Andrew doesn't say anything as Aaron leaves the bowl and grabs a pan from a cabinet. He sets it on the stove and starts to melt some butter. 

“My face huwts,” Sophie says softly. 

Aaron sets the pan to the side and is about to head to the freezer for the ice pack, but Andrew beats him to it. He also grabs a dish towel and wraps it up before handing it over to Sophie. She frowns at him until he rounds the counter to stand beside her and press it to her face. She leans against him as he does so. “Thank you.”

“She didn't sleep well,” Aaron mutters and turns back to the pancakes. He pours out the batter for two in the pan and grabs a spatula. Next, he finds a plate to put the finished pancakes on. “Nightmares.”

“Memories,” Andrew corrects. Aaron just shrugs. 

They don't speak as Aaron makes the pancakes. Matt and Neil head down the stairs together and come into the kitchen as well to fetch coffee. Matt makes a cup for Aaron - with the perfect amount of sugar - and sets it beside him before getting out of his way. Randy comes down just as Aaron finishes up the last of the chocolate chip batch of pancakes. 

Aaron stands by Sophie at the bar and cuts her pancakes up for her. The others cluster around the small table off to the side of the kitchen and eat with a bit of chatter. Aaron can't stomach any food right now, so he doesn't bother trying. He takes the partially melted ice pack Andrew left on the counter and dumps it back into the freezer. 

Sophie keeps holding one hand to her bruised cheek and only chewing on the other side of her mouth, so Aaron checks the fridge for pain medicine for her. There isn’t any. He shuts the door and looks back to Sophie. It’s going to be a very long day for her - for all of them, really - so he might as well get busy now. 

“Sophie needs pain meds for her face,” he says as Matt comes back into the kitchen to snag more pancakes. “And we need groceries if we’re going to feed all these fucking people.”

“Okay.” Matt nods and bends to drop a kiss on the top of Aaron’s head. “You want Mom to keep an eye on Sophie?”

“I wanna go,” Sophie crows, slinging her fork so that syrup goes all over the counter. 

“Don’t throw things,” Aaron sighs and grabs a wet cloth to wipe up the mess. She puts her fork back on her plate but doesn’t let go of it. “I didn’t think you’d want to go since your face hurts.”

She shakes her head. “I wanna go with you and Matt.” 

“Okay, okay,” Matt says easily, before she can start whining. Aaron watches him pile more pancakes on his plate. “Let me finish eating first.”

“I’ll go get her ready,” Aaron says, and brushes by Matt to get to the other side of the bar. He lifts Sophie from her chair and puts her on the floor. They head up the stairs together without saying much to anyone else. He manages to get all of the syrup off of her before dressing her in one of the outfits Matt found for her. Katelyn was the one that taught him how to braid her hair, and while it takes him a couple of tries to get it right, Sophie doesn’t seem to mind too much as she plays with his phone. 

Matt comes to the door with his keys in his hand just as Aaron is helping Sophie with her shoes. “So, Dan is at the airport already. I guess she got an early flight. I gotta go pick her up. Do you want to wait to go?”

“No, I'll go on,” Aaron says, thinking of his new Porsche in the drive. “Don't worry about it.”

“If you're sure,” Matt says with a nod. “Allison's flight will get in about an hour or so later, so I think we might just hang out there so I don't have to make as many trips.” 

“Okay.” Aaron looks up at the shutter sound of Matt’s camera and scowls at Matt’s grin. “Is that necessary?”

“You know they're gonna ask,” Matt says with a shrug and a bright smile. Aaron shakes his head and stands. He kisses Matt quickly and Sophie runs over to give Matt a kiss on the cheek and a hug. 

“Be safe,” she whispers. 

“I will, princess,” Matt whispers back. He sets her on the floor and gives Aaron one last look before heading back down the hall. Aaron ducks into the master bedroom to grab his wallet and his boots and he heads down the stairs after Sophie. Matt is gone by the time he gets down there. Neil has left with him.

“I'm going to see what I can do to arrange the rooms,” Randy says from the kitchen. She's already cleaned up and she's doing the dishes. 

“Okay,” Aaron says, and grabs Sophie’s coat. “Come on, princess.” She takes it from him and does it herself. He shoves a little beanie over her head for her before grabbing his own coat. Andrew appears at his side, already in his coat, and walks out the door first. Aaron just stares at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. He waves to Randy as he carries Sophie out to his car.

Aaron buckles Sophie in and turns on the radio so they don't have to speak. The drive to the grocery store isn't a long one, but it is a little awkward. When they get there, Aaron carries Sophie inside so she doesn't slip and fall in the parking lot. Andrew shoves a shopping cart towards them and Aaron settles Sophie in the front of it. 

Aaron heads for the little pharmacy section first and finds the children's medicines. “Which kind do you want, princess, cherry or grape?” 

“Owange,” she says instead. Aaron frowns and goes back to looking at the different kinds available. He doesn't see anything orange-flavored. Andrew, though, grabs something from another shelf and tosses it in the cart before walking away. Aaron grabs it and looks at it first. He shows it to Sophie. “That one!”

“Okay,” he says, and drops it in the cart again. They head over to the food and it becomes a game of asking Sophie what kinds of things she likes best. Matt had gotten a few things the other night, but it was mostly snacks. Aaron is more concerned with what foods she’ll eat for meals. He finds out very quickly she doesn’t care for vegetables at all. 

“You have to eat vegetables,” he tells her with a tired sigh. He grabs some fresh broccoli and crams it into one of the thin plastic bags. “But I can cut it up really small and mix it with other stuff so you don’t have to taste it, okay?”

“But I don’t like it,” Sophie whines. 

“Shakes,” Andrew says flatly, and grabs a bunch of fruit before adding it as well. “She can drink them and won’t taste the vegetables.” He looks at her. “What kind of fruit do you like?”

“Bananas,” she says happily. “And stwawbewwies. Apples and owanges and all kinds.”

“Problem solved,” Andrew says, going back for more of what she’d just listed. When he returns, Aaron is cramming a cabbage into a bag. “Shakes are the only way Neil eats vegetables.”

Aaron just shakes his head and moves along. “I don’t want her to be as short as we are,” he mutters. “Mom was on so many drugs when she had us that we both got screwed, but Sophie’s healthy. No one can figure out why she’s so small.” Andrew gives him a flat look, but otherwise doesn’t respond. 

The other people in the store look at the three of them curiously. Aaron lets Sophie play on his phone while he and Andrew toss various crap into the cart. Half of it looks healthy, the other half of it looks like a thirteen-year-old started cramming junk food in there. Aaron doesn’t even blink when Andrew gets to the ice cream and adds three different kinds. The other shoppers skirt around them, mostly avoiding them even when it looks like they want to fawn over Sophie. Aaron’s really just glad they’re leaving them alone.

He isn’t as fortunate when they get to the checkout line. There’s an older woman working, and she smiles at Sophie - until she sees the bruise on her face. “Oh, honey, what happened to your face?” Sophie looks up at Aaron. Andrew manages to catch his phone as she drops it. She clings to him and doesn’t let him go as she starts to cry. Aaron shoots the woman a dirty look. She looks startled. “I’m - I’m sorry. What did I do?”

“She was in the car accident that killed her parents three days ago,” Andrew says in his dead-flat voice. He is steadily unloading the cart onto the belt. 

The woman jerks her eyes down and starts to ring everything up as fast as she can. “I’m sorry,” she mutters. “I just didn’t know what to think with her little face all bruised up like that.” She sounds a little angry, but she isn’t looking at either of them.

Aaron opens his mouth to bite out something back at the woman, but he doesn’t get the chance to say anything. Andrew cuts him off with, “Take her outside. Get the car started.” 

Aaron looks over at him, prepared to argue, but he just closes his mouth again. Andrew won’t listen, even if he tries. So he carries Sophie out of the store. They sit in the front seat together while they wait for the car to warm up and for Andrew to come outside. Sophie stops crying just as Aaron spots Andrew coming their way, so he shifts her to her car seat. Aaron shoves everything in the trunk while Andrew smokes.

“People are going to assume the worst when they see her,” Andrew says. 

“Yeah, well, fuck people,” Aaron mutters as he slams the trunk. He walks over to push the cart into a return. Andrew keeps smoking by the car. Aaron feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he sighs as he tugs it out. It’s the hospital, asking him to come to work. He tries to say no, he does, but that’s rather ineffective. 

He heads back to the car annoyed. Andrew raises an eyebrow at him. “I have to go to the hospital for a few hours,” Aaron says, kicking at a clump of packed-in snow. “Too many people in the ER, not enough help.” 

They head home and Aaron explains to Sophie on the way. She isn't happy, but she doesn't whine too much since she can stay with Randy and Andrew until Matt gets back with the others. As soon as they get home, Andrew helps unload the groceries and Randy puts everything away while Aaron goes to change into his black scrubs. He leaves Sophie with a kiss to her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can’t do anything to console her. She isn’t fighting him anymore, but she’s still screaming and crying, still demanding her own parents. There’s nothing he can do, and he doesn’t know how to help her at all. Nicky takes one look at the two of them from the doorway to the den, then shuts the door again. Matt must be corralling everyone upstairs, because no one tries to come down. Matt himself does, eventually, but even after twenty minutes, Sophie is no more quiet than she was when she started.

It's nine at night before Aaron gets to leave the hospital - far later than he expected. He is glad for the Porsche, since it means he doesn't have to call Matt to come get him or wait for the next bus in the cold. It's started snowing heavily again. He drives home weary and in stained scrubs. He's more than ready to just shower and collapse into bed, but he knows everyone is at the house. 

Walking in the door comes with a chorus of hellos. He gently pushes Sophie away from him. “I'm all gross,” he says softly. “Let me change first, okay?” She nods and he barely gives anyone else a glance as he heads upstairs. He hadn't brought his bag with him with the extra set of scrubs, so he's more than ready for the hot shower that's calling his name. He makes it fast, though. Dressed in sweats and a tee shirt, he heads back downstairs and picks Sophie up when she runs to him. 

“Did you make evewyone bettew?” Sophie asks as she hugs him. 

“I tried,” he says softly, hugging her back. He looks out at the living room where everyone else is piled up. Nicky is already heading over to him. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself,” Nicky says softly. He hugs Aaron from the side that isn't occupied by Sophie. “God, she's so sweet, Aaron. And I'm so sorry.”

“We are too.” Dan and Allison are right behind Nicky, and each of them, somewhat surprisingly, offer quick hugs as well. 

“Why does she look like  _ you _ ?” Allison asks, waving one hand between Aaron and Sophie. 

“Save it,” Matt says from the kitchen. “Sophie needs to head to bed, so let's just save everything until then, okay?”

“Sure, Matt,” Dan agrees quickly. 

“Ready, princess?” Aaron asks Sophie. She nods and yawns. He heads back up the stairs with her and they like up in her bed. Matt joins them at the foot of the bed and Aaron starts reading Sophie’s book to her. She drops off to sleep before he gets halfway through the chapter, so he kisses her softly and heads out of the room. A spare bed for Randy has already been set up on the other side. He's glad that he doesn't have to worry about waking her up later at least.

“She didn't get a nap,” Matt says after he shuts the door to her room behind himself. “We all sort of...kept her up.”

“Maybe she'll sleep through the night then,” Aaron says, and yawns himself. “Come on. Let's get this shit over with.” Matt folds one arm around Aaron’s shoulder as they descend the stairs. The loveseat has been emptied for them, so they collapse onto it. Aaron is ready to just go to sleep, but Nicky passes him a mug of coffee and Andrew sets a glass of whisky on the table. 

“Is that a Porsche out front?” Allison asks. Aaron feels like the inquisition has begun. He nods. “And just a couple months ago Matt was bitching about you not letting him get you one. What changed?”

“Andrew bought it,” Aaron mutters into his coffee. He's partially aware of everyone looking at Andrew now. “Graduation present or whatever.”

“That's...really nice,” Dan says, sounding a little uncertain. He knows that she's very out of place here. She's more here for Matt and Katelyn's memory than she is for him, and that's really okay, he just wishes she wouldn't try so hard. “I take it things are still going well?” He just nods. 

“Okay, enough of this,” Nicky says. He drains the glass in his hand and sets it on the coffee table. “Explain that adorable little princess right now. Why does she look so much like you? Every picture I've seen had her next to Katelyn, so I never noticed, but the second I walked in here I saw it.”

“And seeing you hold her? It's like you chewed her up and spit her out,” Allison adds. “Something isn't adding up here.”

“We all know Katelyn was married to Gregg.” Dan crosses her arms over her chest. “Is there something you need to tell us?”

Aaron huffs and Matt laughs, which just makes them all stare at him with confusion. “Gregg couldn't have kids,” Matt says. “So Katelyn asked Aaron.”

“Woah,” Allison mutters.

“You mean like…” Dan falters.

“Like as a sperm donor,” Randy supplies helpfully. 

“So she really  _ is _ yours?” Nicky almost shrieks. “Oh my god! How could you not tell me?”

“Because she isn't mine,” Aaron snaps. “She was Katelyn’s and Gregg’s daughter. They raised her. I had nothing to do with it.”

“You just supplied half the DNA,” Allison says, rolling her eyes. “So let me guess. Katelyn's baby, the boy, that one was yours too?” Aaron nods once. “Christ.”

“That's what I said,” Neil mutters from beside Andrew. He looks over at Matt and raises his glass. “Tell them the rest.”

“There's more?” Nicky whines. “What else could there  _ be _ ?” 

“Before you start fucking screaming, remember that Sophie is asleep,” Aaron says. “And it's my fault you don't know.” He elbows Matt rather than look at him to encourage him to say the rest. 

“Oh fuck,” Allison sighs. “I knew it. How long?” She combs one hand through her platinum blonde hair, fluffing it back over her shoulders. 

“How long what?” Dan asks. “How did you know?” Aaron can see her reach over and smack Allison lightly. “What aren't you telling me?”

“Almost four years,” Matt says brightly. “We’re engaged.”

Nicky makes a soft squeak in his throat. “What?” The word is barely a whisper. 

“You're  _ what _ ?” Dan demands, sounding almost angry about it. “For  _ how long _ ?”

“I'm surprised you managed to keep it a secret,” Allison says. Aaron finally looks up and he can see her smirk. Dan looks almost as pissed off as he expected. Nicky has a hand in front of his mouth and he looks hurt. “Why are you telling us now?” 

“Mom knew,” Matt says with a shrug, “and Aaron and Andrew sort of got in a fight and Aaron shouted it at him. Neil heard. We figured someone would slip up while everyone was here so it was easier to just tell you.” 

“Why didn't you want us to know?” Nicky’s voice is choked and full of tears. 

Aaron feels guilty and he has to look away from Nicky as he says, “Because it wasn't anyone’s business. I didn't want it to get in the media, either.” He hunches down closer to Matt. 

“But…” Nicky wipes at his tears, “we're family.”

“That had nothing to do with it,” Matt says softly. “I mean, most of you guys had no idea we were even together in the first place until we'd been together for months - or years. And being engaged really doesn't change anything. We aren't  _ married _ .”

“But you're planning on it,” Allison says. “That's sort of the point of being engaged.”

“We aren't planning anything,” Matt says. “Aaron won't even consider it until after he's graduated and found a job and stuff. So just - chill, okay?”

“Chill?” Dan snaps. “After all this?” She snorts. “Yeah right. I am so pissed at the both of you right now. I can't believe you kept this from us. Sophie and Katelyn's boy and the engagement - jesus! Is there anything  _ else _ ?” 

“No,” Aaron spits. “That's all. Unless you haven't figured out that I'm Sophie's legal guardian.”

“We figured that out already, thanks,” Allison snaps back. “I’m with Dan. I’m pissed.”

Nicky sniffs softly. “I just don’t understand why you had to keep it a secret.” Aaron chances a glance at him and regrets it instantly. Nicky has his sleeve up to his eyes where he’s wiping away tears. “I mean, that sweet little girl upstairs is really yours. And you and Matt are  _ engaged _ . I’m - I’m happy for you and so, so sorry that you felt like you couldn’t share any of this with us.” He shrugs helplessly. 

Matt wraps one arm around Aaron’s shoulders and sighs softly. “None of this is really about us, okay? It’s - it’s about Katelyn and Gregg and Andy.”

“Andy?” Nicky asks, his voice breaking a little over the name. 

Aaron nods and can’t bring himself to look up from where he’s twisting his fingers together in his lap. “It was Katelyn’s idea. ‘Andrew’ was like, some kind of family name for Gregg’s family, but…” He shrugs. Everyone understands the implications. 

“Matt’s right,” Randy adds. “I know you are here to support Matt and Aaron, but this really is about Katelyn and her family.” 

“I need another drink.” Allison stands and makes her way to the kitchen. Most of the others chime their agreements. Aaron puts aside his coffee and downs the whisky Andrew had left him. He can’t look at anyone. 

The conversation revolves around him, but he doesn’t participate in it. His entire existence lately seems like nothing but exhaustion. The house is warm, he is curled up beside Matt, and even though the Foxes aren’t quiet, he falls asleep anyway. It’s nothing more than a light doze, but it’s better than nothing. 

Matt wakes him up when everyone else is heading off to sleep. He flips off whoever makes a comment about Matt calling him “babe” and gets a chorus of laughter in his wake as he stomps his way to the stairs. He checks on Sophie before he ducks into the master bedroom. After he’s curled up in his big bed, with Matt wrapped around him, he drops off to a proper sleep in minutes. 

It doesn’t last long enough. This time, Sophie isn’t screaming. Aaron hears her, somehow, and crawls out of bed without waking Matt. Randy is awake when he gets to Sophie’s room. She’s trying to hold Sophie, but Sophie won’t have anything to do with her. 

“I want Mommy,” Sophie keeps saying, over and over through her soft sobs. Aaron crouches by her bed, but she doesn't want anything to do with him either. As much as he understands, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. She just pushes him away when he tries to reach for her to hold her. “No! I want Daddy!” 

“Princess,” Aaron tries, but that just makes her cry harder. She’s working her way into a proper tantrum - at three am. Aaron just sighs and wraps her blanket around her before picking her up anyway, even though she’s struggling. He carries her downstairs so there’s less chance of her waking up the entire house, but at the first shrill screech from her once they’re in the living room, he knows that chance is blown. 

He can’t do anything to console her. She isn’t fighting him anymore, but she’s still screaming and crying, still demanding her own parents. There’s nothing he can do, and he doesn’t know how to help her at all. Nicky takes one look at the two of them from the doorway to the den, then shuts the door again. Matt must be corralling everyone upstairs, because no one tries to come down. Matt himself does, eventually, but even after twenty minutes, Sophie is no more quiet than she was when she started. 

“Soph,” Matt tries, kneeling in front of her where she’s tossed herself back on the couch. She refuses to acknowledge him at all. “Sophie, this isn’t helping. You know that.” Matt’s words just make her scream louder.

“That’s not going to help either,” Aaron mutters. “She’s devastated, Matt. What do you expect out of her? I’m surprised she hasn’t done this before now.”

“She’s gonna make herself sick, babe,” Matt says, looking at her worriedly. She’s already started to cough and gag a little. It’s a matter of time at this point before she makes herself vomit. 

“What do you suggest I do?” Aaron snaps. “She won’t listen to anything I say.” He sighs and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes. Finally, he scoops her up again and carries her with him, even though she’s fighting him, to the little half-bathroom near the kitchen. At least if she throws up he’ll be able to get her clean a little easier in there. 

He sits on the floor with her, just holding her and rubbing her back. She gives up struggling against him quickly. Aaron knows it’s because she’s too tired for it. He whispers to her as he rocks gently, just telling her that it’s all okay as many different ways as he can, that Katelyn and Gregg loved her very much, that he and Matt love her, and finally he just starts talking about his best memories of Katelyn and Gregg. He’s pretty sure she isn’t hearing anything he says at all, but after another solid twenty minutes of screaming, it begins to fade. She’s so exhausted that he doubts she’s even realized she’s stopped. Still, he doesn’t move until she’s well and truly asleep and Matt comes to check on them. 

“Want me to get her back in her bed?” Matt asks. Aaron shakes his head and manages to climb to his feet without jostling her too much. Matt squeezes Aaron’s shoulder and follows him up the stairs. Randy is still awake when they go into the room. She's propped up in the other bed with a book. 

“She finally cry herself out?” she asks. Matt nods as Aaron puts Sophie down and covers her back up. He tucks her fox into her arm and kisses her forehead. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll take care of her when she wakes up.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Matt says tiredly. Aaron nods to her and they head out of the room. The other two doors are open and the other Foxes are all staring at them. 

“Is she okay?” Dan asks, tugging at the hem of her sleep shirt. 

“No,” Aaron mutters. “But she's asleep again.”

“Girl has some lungs on her,” Allison says softly. “Think all that was because she didn't get a nap?”

“I think it was overdue,” Matt says with a shrug. “There have been a few bouts of tears, but no tantrums. I think this is just the first.” He rubs one hand over Aaron’s shoulders. “You guys try to get some sleep. Katelyn's family has the viewing scheduled for tomorrow afternoon….”

In German, Andrew asks, “Still think you can handle this?”

Aaron sneers at him. “I just did.” He turns and walks into his own bedroom without another word to any of them. Matt follows a moment later, shutting the door softly behind him. Aaron snatches off his shirt and casts it to the floor. It's half-wet with tears from where Sophie had cried on him. 

“Come here,” Matt says softly after sitting on the bed. Aaron sits down as well, but that just makes Matt sigh. He tugs Aaron closer until Aaron is situated in front of him. “Try to relax.” Matt starts rubbing at Aaron’s shoulders, then begins to dig his fingers into the tense muscles. He's gentler up around Aaron’s neck, but once he moves down Aaron’s back again, he starts massaging harder. 

Aaron sighs. “I think Katelyn’s brother-in-law might try to fight for custody over Sophie.”

There's a pause, then Matt says, “Let him try. I will hire the best fucking lawyer in the country. You are her legal guardian. Katelyn and Gregg must have had their reasons for choosing you.” 

“They never really told me, beyond them trusting me,” Aaron says. “And that won't hold up in court.” He leans forward as Matt’s hands move to his lower back. 

“You're Sophie's biological father,” Matt mutters. “I know you don't see it that way, but if that's what we have to use, then that's what we’ll use.” He starts working his way back up Aaron’s back. “You asked me to help you keep her. I will.”

Aaron tilts his head back as Matt gets to his neck again. “We’ll see what happens tomorrow. Did they talk to you? I saw the missed calls when I left the hospital, but I didn't call back.”

“Yeah,” Matt says. “Katelyn's mom had my number I guess. She said she wanted to see Sophie before the viewing. I told her we would meet them for lunch, if you were free. Are you going to be free?” 

Aaron is grateful Matt is giving him this choice. Still, he hums. “Might as well. They're her grandparents and I have no intention of keeping her from them.” Matt wraps his arms around Aaron’s chest and tugs him back so that he's resting against him. “Thanks.”

“Let's try to sleep. Mom can handle Sophie if she wakes up again.” Matt flops back with Aaron still in his arms and rolls to his side. “Kevin and Renee are coming in tomorrow, too. Andrew will have to get them from the airport if we are going for lunch.”

“He can manage,” Aaron grumbles. “He wants to make a deal with me again - but it involves Sophie. He wants to protect her. I told him to get to know her first.”

Matt rubs Aaron’s shoulder. “Probably a good idea. What all does he want?”

“Updates,” Aaron huffs. “Pictures and calls and visits and shit.” 

“That's…” Matt sounds surprised. “I mean, that's not too hard to manage. Allison and Dan and Nicky made me swear to that already. I can just add him and Neil to the list. I mean, she’ll sort of have to become part of our trips and all now anyway, won't she? Andrew can see her then.”

“Andrew doesn't even like kids,” Aaron mutters, wriggling half out of Matt’s hold and grabbing his pillow. “How does he know that he even wants her to visit? If Sophie wasn't so distraught, I'd make him babysit for a few hours - just him and Neil.” 

Matt laughs. “We might really come home to the place burned to the ground. Let's just give them some time to get to know each other for now, okay?” He kisses Aaron’s cheek. “I love you, babe. Sleep. We’ll figure it out tomorrow, okay?”

“If the hospital doesn't call me again,” Aaron mutters darkly. He curls closer to Matt and waits until Matt gets comfortable around him. “Love you too, Matt.” He feels Matt kiss his hair. Getting back to sleep is hard and takes a long time, but he manages it eventually. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning is chaos. There are too many people and tensions run high. Sophie doesn't help. She's back to crying off and on and refusing to have anything to do with anyone. Aaron can hold her, sometimes Matt, but no one else. So he's stuck carting her around all morning, keeping her on his hip since she refuses to let him put her down. As the time for lunch nears, Randy tries to take her to give her a bath, but that very nearly results in another temper tantrum, so Aaron handles that as well. He manages to convince her to sit with Matt while he gets himself ready to go.

Matt drives his truck to the restaurant across town. Aaron's barely unbuckled the over-tired Sophie from her car seat when Katelyn’s family finds them and descends on them. Sophie shies away, hiding her face in Aaron’s neck and clutching the new stuffed fox like her life depends on it. 

“She's had a rough few days,” Matt says as Aaron rubs her back and speaks to her in soft German, trying to coax her into letting go. She just shakes her head. “I'm sorry.”

Katelyn's mother gives Aaron a gentle hug and presses a kiss to the top of Sophie’s head. She has been crying recently, and it's noticeable, but Aaron doesn't say a word. Just because they can't see where he'd broken down in the shower again doesn't mean he hadn't. Katelyn's sister, Kathleen, offers a worn, tired smile of her own. Her husband is noticeably absent. 

“Let's get out of the cold at least,” Katelyn's dad says, and begins to herd them all inside. They had a reservation, apparently, so they get seated almost immediately. The section they are placed in is cordoned off from the rest of the restaurant, giving them a modicum of privacy. 

Aaron is mostly silent, devoting his attention to Sophie more than anyone else. He responds to direct questions, but that is about the limit of his interaction. He orders for Sophie, neatly cutting into whatever Kathleen was going to order for her, and then orders for himself. 

Matt sighs after the waiter walks away. “Kathleen,” he says softly. He looks at Katelyn’s parents as well. “All of you, actually. Tell me there isn't going to be an issue with the legal guardianship.”

Kathleen stiffens. Katelyn's father, Harold, shakes his head even as Katelyn’s mother, Julia, sniffs and dries her eyes with a tissue. Harold waves a hand at Kathleen and she gives him a sour look. It takes her a minute, but she grabs her oversized purse and digs through it for a moment before passing over a letter that's already been opened. Aaron won't take it, so Matt does.

“My husband wants to,” she says. “He thinks Sophie would be happier with us, with her cousins and other children closer to her own age. But…”

“After we found that, we decided that it wasn't a fight we were willing to have,” Harold finishes. “Katelyn and Gregg never disclosed Sophie's…” He struggles for a word, then huffs and gives up. “Aaron, it's obvious to anyone with eyes that she's your daughter. And it's obvious that you care for her.”

“We just want to see her,” Julia says softly. “She's still our grandbaby.” 

Aaron nods. “Of course. I had no plans to keep her from you. Right now is...difficult…but later, when she's doing a little better. I can fly her out there.”

Harold nods and has some weirdly proud look on his face. Julia sags into his side, still crying. Kathleen just sort of looks at Aaron, like she doesn't quite know what to make of him. He stares right back, waiting for her to say something.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” she asks. “I know you've been around her, but raising her will be different.”

Matt jumps in. “Sophie hasn't let anyone but Aaron do anything for her all day today. He sat up with her for almost an hour last night while she had a tantrum. He's been ‘handling’ her, as you put it, ever since the accident.” That word makes Sophie start to cry again, so Aaron tugs her chair back and scoops her up. 

“I'll do whatever I have to,” he says to Kathleen. “Even if that means I have to put my degree on hold for a little bit. She's more important.” With that, he tugs her coat on her and takes her outside. He rocks her gently and rubs her back until she quiets down again, but he never tells her to stop. They head back inside and the food has already arrived. Aaron ignores his own in favor of coaxing Sophie into eating a little bit. She's exhausted, though, and isn't much interested beyond a few bites. 

“Should have gotten her the chicken,” Kathleen mutters as she stabs at her pasta.

“Fried food is terrible for kids, actually,” Aaron snaps back. “She's not eating because she's tired, not because she doesn't like salmon.” 

“How much time do you have left before you're done with school?” Julia asks. 

“Just this next semester,” Aaron says. “My doctoral thesis is nearly done, too.” 

“Overachiever,” Matt teases gently. “He's finishing up his internship, mostly.”

Aaron steals a bit of Sophie’s salmon, which encourages her to eat a bite. He doesn't fight with her on the green beans. He does give her the rice, though, and she eats enough in the end. He doesn't participate in much more conversation, but he does listen. 

Katelyn's family had flown in last night. They'd found her will and took care of everything. All of Gregg’s family money had been left to Sophie in a trust. They were still going through everything in the house, but if Aaron and Matt wanted to stop by and get Sophie's things, they were more than welcome to do so. Apparently, Katelyn had a few other things she'd willed out, but they had to wait until after the funeral to settle everything. It didn't much surprise Aaron that Katelyn had thought everything through - she was, despite her bubbly nature, anxious about a lot of things, and she liked to have plans. 

Lunch ends on a slightly lighter note. They would see each other in a few hours for the viewing anyway. Sophie sleeps during the ride home and Aaron takes her up to her room to let her keep napping until closer to time for them to leave. The other Foxes are in varying stages of getting ready, and Renee and Kevin have been added to the mix as well. Aaron sleeps for a while, too. 

The viewing is hard on everyone, and Sophie is a mess through most of it. Aaron is constantly taking her to a small side room and calming her down again. They linger far from the caskets so Sophie can't see. He gives her a couple of flowers to distract her, but she ends up throwing them at Matt and starting another tantrum. He has to take her out to the truck and just sit with her until she falls asleep. Only then does he carry her back inside and pass her over to Matt. 

Seeing Katelyn and Gregg are bad enough, but the tiny closed casket near theirs is too much for him to bear. So he takes himself away from everyone and hides out behind the building until the end of the viewing, hastily wiping away tears before anyone can find him back there. The funeral tomorrow is going to be even harder - and he won't be able to run away from that. 

Andrew finds him. It isn't much of a surprise. Still, they don't speak. Andrew smokes in the silence, but even after his cigarette is gone, he doesn't leave. He waits with Aaron until Aaron gets a call from Matt saying they're all ready to go. They head back inside together. It's almost amusing when Kathleen goes up to Andrew to hug him and Andrew steps neatly out of the way.

“I'm Aaron,” he sighs. Kathleen frowns. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Where is Sophie?” she asks. 

“Matt’s getting her in her car seat,” Dan answers for him, coming up to them. “She woke up again and was getting a little fussy. So we’re going to all pile up and watch  _ Beauty and the Beast _ with her when we get back to the house.” 

Dan gives Kathleen a big smile, but Aaron can see the edge to it. Kathleen’s husband has been making nasty comments all night - the kind of comments Aaron himself has made too many times to count. He won't call the man out on them because he'll feel like too much of a hypocrite, but that hasn't stopped Dan or Allison or even Renee.

“You guys ready or what?” Allison asks, linking her arm with Dan’s. “The Vixens are going to stop by for a while, too. Heather and Jess wanted to spend a little time with Sophie. Lauren and Brittany are tagging along too.” 

“I'm going to ride with Neil and Andrew,” Renee adds, popping up on the other side of Dan. “We are going to grab some dinner for everyone. I guess we need to grab extra for the Vixens?”

“Well.” Kathleen looks over to where her husband has just called her name impatiently. Aaron doesn't like the man - he never has. It's less about what he says and more about the way he acts, but he can't shake the dislike. “It sounds like you're busy.” 

“Have a good night,” Aaron mutters, then turns away and makes his way across the room to where Kevin and Neil are having a quiet argument. He knows it's about exy before he even gets close. Still, listening to exy is better than listening to anyone else. 

“It's stupid, Kevin,” Neil snaps. “I don't care if Denver’s team is better. I'm not transferring again. I'm staying in Chicago.”

“You're wasting your talent.” Kevin glances at Aaron. “Where is Matt? He never told me if he got permission for us to practice.”

“I'm sure he did,” Aaron mutters. “You can go tomorrow before the funeral.”

“You're coming too,” Kevin says. 

“No, I'm not.”

“We need another backliner.”

“He doesn't have to, Kevin,” Neil says. “Besides, he doesn't play anymore. You can't expect him to play like a pro. You'll spend the whole time bitching.”

“Matt says he practices with their team occasionally,” Kevin points out. “So he's perfectly capable.”

“And Matt’s team isn't Court, either,” Neil argues. “We’ll ask Dan.”

“I already did. She said no.” Kevin frowns. “She said she wanted a break from exy. Who possibly wants a break from exy?”

“Normal humans,” Aaron says dryly. “I'm still convinced you're just a couple of racquets and bucket of exy balls in a trench coat.” He notices everyone else finally starting to leave and nods at the door. “Let's go. I guess everyone is coming to the house, so it will be crowded.” 

“You coming, Kev?” Neil asks as he walks along with Aaron to the door. “Andrew and I are stopping for dinner and booze.” Aaron rolls his eyes. Of course alcohol would be involved. He wonders at the amount of binge drinking that will take place tonight - then he decides he might as well partake himself. Sophie will probably sleep, and if she wakes, Randy has already promised to take care of her.

Kevin doesn't answer verbally, but Aaron guesses he nodded since he follows them out. He's rented a car for his stay, but it won't do him any good tonight if he is going to kill his liver a little more. Allison is already waiting in her own rental. The Vixens are gathered around her with yet another rental running nearby. 

Aaron climbs into the passenger's side of the truck and Matt squeezes his hand. “Everyone's coming to the house. Are you all right with that?”

“I didn't get much of a say,” Aaron says with a shrug. “Doesn't matter. We'll watch Sophie's movie and then drink ourselves stupid once she's asleep.” He tips his head back against the seat and closes his eyes. Matt kisses his knuckles and then pulls out of the lot. Aaron naps on the way back to the townhouse. 

The little make-shift party that night isn’t what many of the Foxes seem to think it was going to turn into. Too many of them are worried about waking Sophie up after she’s fallen asleep. The others are just steady drinking themselves into the floor. It becomes a bit of a mess as people start dropping off to sleep where they can. Matt makes sure everyone gets a blanket at the very least, but Aaron is one of those who has drunk themselves into the floor. Matt ends up carrying him up the stairs to their room after nearly everyone else has already passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron rests his head against Matt's shoulder and yawns for probably the fourth or fifth time. Sophie sits in his lap, still teary and upset. They've already watched as the graves were filled with dirt. Now it's just the three of them on the little hill a short distance away. Everyone else left long ago. 

Matt rubs Aaron's shoulder. He hasn't said much, but neither has Aaron. They've both been consoling Sophie as much as they can, but it hasn't been easy. They didn't really expect it to be easy, though. Aaron watches as his phone lights up with yet another text, but he ignores it. There are probably over a dozen of them going unanswered. He doesn't care. 

“I'm sleepy,” Sophie says, pressing her face into Aaron's chest. “Wanna go home now.”

“All right, princess,” Matt says easily. Aaron sits up so Matt can move away from him. He bends and scoops Sophie into his arms. Aaron grabs his phone and Sophie's shoes. She'd taken them off earlier and refused to put them back on. He doesn't really care. Matt brushes some of the grass away from her simple black dress and they start walking down the hill and towards the parking area. 

It had been a beautiful funeral. The ceremony was long, but Katelyn's family had done everything for Katelyn, Gregg, and the baby all at once. It was easier that way. Aaron wound up as one of the pall bearers. He'd hated listening to Sophie cry while he'd carried Katelyn's casket next to John. Daveed was there with him, too. Others from the hospital or friends of Gregg's had carried his casket. Aaron doesn't know who carried the baby’s casket - he doesn't really want to even think about it. No one tried to shush Sophie, though. It might have had something to do with the way Matt, Nicky, Andrew, and even Neil had closed ranks around her the entire time, but he doesn't care. 

They manage to buckle Sophie into her carseat, and Matt drives them home. Aaron answers some of the texts - most of them are just asking where they all are - but others he ignores. He doesn't care that the hospital has tried to call him a dozen times. He won't call them back. It doesn't matter today. Only Sophie matters.

The house is still full of people when they get there, but it's just the Foxes at least. Aaron takes Sophie upstairs and changes her into some pajamas, then he carries her into his and Matt's room. He changes into a pair of gym shorts and a tee shirt before crawling into the bed beside her. They fall asleep together, with Sophie wrapped in his arms. 

She wakes him up later, patting his shoulder and telling him she's hungry. He nods and climbs out of bed. She walks on her own down the stairs, though she does cling to his hand. Everyone is gathered in the living room. Most of them have drinks in their hands. He isn't exactly sure what time it is, but it's dark outside. Aaron takes Sophie to the kitchen and he finds some of the leftover food from earlier in the afternoon to reheat for her. He makes her sit at the table with her food and a cup of juice while he checks his phone. 

Matt comes over to him and smooths one hand over his back. “Have a good nap?” Aaron nods and lets his head drop to Matt's chest. “Everyone is going to head home tomorrow. Well, not Nicky, but…” Aaron just nods. “When are those people coming from child services?”

“Next Tuesday,” Aaron says softly. “Hospital already knows, so I'll be home that day.”

“I'll let my coaches know so I can be here too,” Matt says. 

“We need to go to Katelyn and Gregg’s house to get Sophie's stuff,” Aaron says miserably. 

“Nicky, Mom, and I can do that. Don't worry about it, okay?” Matt bends and kisses Aaron's hair. “I'm gonna run Dan and Mom to the store for a bit. We'll be back soon.” 

Aaron nods and stands upright again. He watches Matt, Dan, and Randy head out the door. Allison comes over to him a moment later.

“Before I leave, I want to get Sophie's measurements.” She does something with her phone for a moment. “Kid that cute deserves some cute clothes. I want to design them for her.” 

“Okay,” Aaron says simply. 

“I know it feels like the end of the world right now, but it isn't,” Allison says. Her tone is surprisingly gentle. “You've got shit to do, Minyard, so pull yourself together, all right?” 

“At least let me have today,” Aaron says flatly. “I don't want to play nice with people. I don't even really want to talk to anyone.”

Allison nods. “Yeah, and you're going to feel the exact same way tomorrow.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “You've got yourself and Sophie to look after. Spending time with people and talking to them actually helps. Trust me.” She looks over at Renee when she says that. Aaron can still easily remember back to his Sophomore year when Seth died. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Aaron asks. He doesn't really understand it. 

Allison scoffs and flicks her long nails at him. “Because, shrimpy, you just lost the woman you loved. Yeah, yeah, I know you didn't love her like that anymore. But you still loved her. That's fucking obvious. And that's okay, too. But out of everyone here? I'm probably the only one who knows what that really feels like. It's not like losing a parent or a friend. It's a lot fucking worse. But you've got more responsibility now because you've got Sophie to consider.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Aaron mutters bitterly. “None of you have fucking kids. Why does everyone assume I can't do this? That Matt and I can't do this?” 

“I never said that, so stow the attitude,” Allison says. “You've been around her for her entire life. You know what you're doing. It won't be like babysitting, but you'll figure it out. You and Matt.” She kicks at his shin lightly with her bare foot. “Besides, you're almost a doctor. You've got this.”

Aaron blinks at her in surprise. “Uh. Thanks?”

Allison laughs. “You're welcome, you little asshole. I'm going to go work on more designs, but if you want to talk about shit, I'm here, all right?” Aaron nods. Allison flicks his forehead lightly and heads back to the living room. She drapes herself over Renee's lap and grabs her iPad. 

Aaron just shakes his head. He turns his attention back to Sophie and sits with her while she finishes up her food. Once she's done, he helps her climb down from her chair and she wanders into the living room. She ends up sitting with Nicky and Kevin. At the first word of exy from her, Kevin lights up. 

Aaron leaves them to talk and he bundles himself into a hoodie and shoves his feet into a pair of boots. He goes out back and sits on the deck for a little bit just to be alone for a moment. It's overwhelming having so many people in his home. He's not quite sure how to handle it. A few minutes later, though, Andrew comes outside. He sits in the other chair and lights a cigarette.

“Have you spoken to Matt about my deal?” he asks.

Aaron nods. “Fine, I'll agree, but this can't be like your other deals, Andrew. This is about Sophie. It's not about you or me. She can't owe you anything.”

“She's four,” Andrew says flatly. 

“And?” Aaron looks at him. “I'll agree to the pictures and all that shit. I don't care. Visits are something else, though. She usually has a schedule she's pretty strict about. It's been all fucked up lately, but she'll be back to normal soon enough. She's not always easy to take care of. You can come visit her, not the other way around. Not right now.”

“My apartment is not suited to children,” Andrew says with a shrug. “If she needs something, you will let me know.”

“If she needs anything, Matt and I can take care of it,” Aaron says. He stands up and walks over to the door. “I get that you're pissed I didn't tell you about her, but I still don't see her as my kid. Not really. She's Katelyn and Gregg's kid.”

“She is still my niece,” Andrew says as he exhales a cloud of smoke. Aaron just shakes his head and goes inside. 

While he's in the kitchen, Nicky comes over to him and hugs him. “I love her already,” Nicky says with a smile. “She's so sweet.”

“Yeah.” Aaron looks over at her where she's now sitting with Renee on the loveseat. “She's rotten.”

“I won't lie, I'm still a little upset that you never told me about her or about you and Matt, but I guess I can understand why.” Nicky offers him a small smile. “I just…you know you can trust me, right?”

“That wasn't it,” Aaron mutters softly. “It was just between us. It wasn't something I wanted to share. The thing with Sophie… I never wanted kids. But Katelyn and Gregg did. And when she asked me, it freaked me out at first, but I agreed. For them. And then Matt proposed… We talked about it after, and we agreed not to do anything until after I'd graduated and all. So it wasn't like I was gonna keep it from everyone forever. I just wanted to wait until I had all my shit together first.”

Nicky nods. “I can understand that. But come on, I could have at least sent a card or something.” Nicky grins for a moment, then his smile falters. He looks out across the living room at Sophie. “If you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you, right?” Aaron nods. “I'm serious. Even if it means I need to come stay with you guys for a while, I don't mind. I know Erik will understand.” 

“We’ll be okay,” Aaron says softly. “But thanks.” Nicky hugs him again. “You can help me out while she's out of school.” Aaron smirks. “I'll still have work, and Matt still has practice and one more game before the end of the year.”

Nicky laughs. “I will love every minute of it. Just let me drive your Porsche.” He winks.

“I just got the damn thing,” Aaron complains. He sighs. “Fine. You can drive the Porsche. I'm used to the bus anyway.” 

“I was only teasing,” Nicky says with a wave of his hand.

“I'm not,” Aaron says with a shrug. “You'll need a way to get around with Sophie and all. It's fine.” 

Nicky just shakes his head and smiles. “You're definitely not the same brat I put through high school.”

“Thanks,” Aaron says flatly. Nicky laughs again. “Sophie knows some German, by the way. I've been teaching her. So watch what you say around her if you're talking to Erik.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Nicky says with a grin. “I can help teach her, too. This will be fun!”

“Oh, and she has an eidetic memory, too,” Aaron says softly. “She literally remembers everything.”

“Oh. Shit.” Nicky frowns. “That's…”

“Yeah.” Aaron rubs at his forehead between his eyes. “Try to avoid mentioning anything about the crash. I don't want to upset her.”

“I'll do my best,” Nicky says with a solemn nod. “So. Tell me when Matt proposed! How did he do it?”

“On fucking Valentine's day,” Aaron groans. He's honestly a little grateful for the distraction. He moves around the kitchen and fixes himself a small plate of food. He hasn't really eaten anything today, but he knows he needs to. Nicky “aw”s and laughs. “He gave me stupid gifts from the first through the thirteenth. I still have the big ass teddy bear he bought somewhere around here. Guess I can put that in Sophie's room now. Anyway. That night, he put the box of chocolates from a different day on the counter. I opened it and there was the fucking ring and ‘marry me’ written across the damn lid.”

“That's so fucking cute, oh my God,” Nicky says with a big grin. “I am going to tease him forever about that.” He laughs again. “So, you're almost done with everything now. Are you guys gonna stay here in Philly or move somewhere?”

“Don't know yet,” Aaron says with a shrug. “It depends. I haven't really gotten that far yet.”

“Okay, well, you know you guys have to, like, actually get married and all right? Like with a wedding?” Aaron groans and folds himself over the counter to let his head thump softly on the top. “I'm serious! And you have to invite me! I need to be there so I can record the entire thing!”

“Nicky, that's -”

“Nope, you can't tell me no!” Nicky says, wrapping his arms around Aaron and covering his mouth with one hand. “You're not allowed. I demand it as payment for not telling me about the engagement.” Aaron groans again. “It doesn't have to be big and flashy, but there has to be a ceremony!” 

The front door opens just then and Dan, Randy, and Matt come back in the house with a few bags each. Matt takes one look at Nicky and Aaron and laughs. Dan does, too. That attracts everyone else's attention, and even Sophie giggles at them as Aaron tries to scramble out of Nicky's hold.

“What are you doing?” Matt asks as he heads over to them. “Are you trying to kill Aaron?”

“No, I'm stopping him from telling me no,” Nicky says. “You have to promise that when you two get married, you'll have a ceremony and I'll be invited.”

“Well, yeah, of course,” Matt says with a laugh. Aaron groans even louder. Nicky lets go with a triumphant yell. “Aw, babe, you're not really gonna deny me a wedding, are you?” Matt teases.

“I just thought we could do the courthouse thing,” Aaron mumbles, his cheeks bright red. 

“Oh hell no,” Dan says with a grin. “You have to have a ceremony. In orange!”

“Absolutely not,” Aaron says flatly. “Fuck that.” 

“Do black!” Sophie crows as she comes walking over to them on her tiptoes. 

Matt swings her up into his arms. “Why black, princess?” 

“I like black,” Sophie says simply. “So does Aawon.” Aaron shrugs and nods. “What's youw favowit colow?” 

“Hmm,” Matt hums loudly. He tickles Sophie until she's giggling and trying to squirm away. “I like blue.” 

“Blue and black!” Sophie says cheerfully. “Fow bowf of you.” 

“We’ll see,” Matt says with a laugh. 

“I can work with that!” Allison calls from her spot on the loveseat. “Just give me about three months notice so I have time to design everything.”

“Wait, what?” Matt asks with a laugh.

“I'm not letting you wear anything less than the best, Boyd,” Allison says. “I'll design suits for the both of you. If you do an actual wedding with a whole wedding party, I'll need more time.”

“Uh,” Matt laughs, “I'm not sure about all that. We haven't decided on anything.”

“See?” Aaron asks. He crosses his arms over his chest. “They're going to plan the whole fucking thing now.”

“Oh, don't be such a spoilsport,” Dan teases. “We will not. Though I do insist on at least a little bit of orange. For posterity.”

Aaron scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You can wear orange, how about that?”

“Damn straight,” Dan says with a grin. 

“Whatever you decide to do, I'm sure it will be lovely,” Renee says with a bright smile. “I'm very happy for the two of you.”

“It's not like it's happening tomorrow!” Aaron snaps. “It might be years before we do anything like that. Fuck.”

“No one is expecting you to do anything before you're ready,” Randy says. She comes around the counter and wraps Aaron up in a hug. “It's okay.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron murmurs into her shoulder. He sighs softly as Randy releases him and rubs his back a few times. “I just didn't want anything to affect Matt's career, either.” He gives Kevin a pointed look. “Not that it's made any difference where Andrew and Neil are concerned.”

“They only have to deal with unconfirmed rumors,” Kevin says with a haughty sniff. “It's different.”

“It really isn't, Kevin,” Neil says. Aaron is surprised by that. He and Neil never agree on anything. “Besides, we can't keep it a secret forever.” 

“You should keep quiet about it at least until you make Court.” Kevin crosses his arms over his chest. “The national team might not like the publicity.”

“Fuck them, then,” Neil says with a shrug. Matt leans over and offers him a high-five. Neil slaps his palm to Matt's as Kevin rolls his eyes.

“But what about -”

“Shut up, Kevin,” Andrew says. He shuts the sliding glass door behind him and takes his time as he pulls off his coat. Kevin wisely keeps his mouth shut about it.

“Well, whenever you guys decide to do everything, I demand to be the first to know,” Nicky says. He smiles at Aaron and swipes a piece of ham from his plate. “Besides, I have the longest and farthest to travel. I need plenty of warning.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron sighs.

“Was Mommy’s and Daddy's wedding pwetty?” Sophie asks quietly. 

Aaron nods. “It was at Gregg's grandpa's house. He died when you were only a couple months old. I can show you some pictures.”

“Kay,” Sophie says. “Maybe in the mowning.”

“Do you want to watch tv?” Matt asks as he runs his fingers through Sophie's hair. She nods. “Okay. Come on. We’ll find a movie.” He carries her into the living room and sits on the couch beside Kevin with Sophie curled up against his chest.

Nicky takes a fresh drink into the living room, Randy heads upstairs, and Andrew goes into the living room to sit on the floor in front of the couch beside Neil’s legs. Dan stays in the kitchen with Aaron, moving around slowly as she makes herself a drink and picks at some of the piles of food all over the counter. Aaron doesn't know who brought it all, but he won't have to cook for a while, at least…

“I know I'm not a parent yet,” Dan says quietly, “but I do deal with kids on a daily basis. When I coach little leagues during the summer, some kids are only a little older than Sophie. So if you ever need anything, you can call me, okay?” 

Aaron nods stiffly. “Thanks.” He still feels a little awkward around Dan, though he isn't sure why. Matt said he never felt weird around Katelyn, and Katelyn didn't have any problems with Matt. He doesn't know if Dan feels as awkward as he does, but he thinks maybe she might. She's said she was happy for them before, and she's never acted jealous or anything like that - why would she? - but Aaron can't help but feel like maybe it would be Dan and Matt with the first kid or kids if things had happened differently, rather than he and Matt with Katelyn and Gregg's little girl. It's all...messed up. 

“I know things are hard right now,” Dan presses on, “but kids are resilient. They can bounce back from a lot. She'll have her moments, of course, but she'll be back to her normal self faster than you'd think.” Aaron just nods. “Well. I'm going to go talk to Randy for a bit, I think.” Aaron watches her take her drink and head up the stairs. He can't quite manage to say anything to her as she leaves.

Aaron goes back upstairs after he eats. He showers and gives himself the time he needs and wants to grieve. No one comes looking for him, but he's glad for it. He doesn't want even Matt to see him the way he is, curled up on the bathroom floor and bawling his eyes out yet again. Katelyn and Gregg were so incredibly important to him… No matter how grateful he is for Sophie's presence in his life, he never wanted to be in this position. He never wanted to have go take care of her. Everything changed literally overnight, and he has to work to adjust to it now. 

Matt does eventually find him. He doesn't say anything, he just sits on the floor beside Aaron and wraps him in his arms. Aaron is still so fucking tired. He didn't sleep well last night, despite the alcohol, and his nap didn't help enough. When he's cried himself out, Matt helps him stand. Aaron washes his face and he goes straight for their bed. To Aaron's surprise, Matt curls up with him.

“Mom and Nicky have Sophie,” Matt says quietly. “We can say goodbye to everyone in the morning when they leave. Tonight is just us, okay?” Aaron nods, and Matt kisses his forehead. “We’ll make it all work. It will be hard at first, but we’ll manage.”

“I know,” Aaron whispers. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead to Matt's shoulder. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe,” Matt says gently.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated
> 
> \--
> 
> "what day is today  
> it's mere's birthday  
> what a day for a birthday  
> let's all have some cake~"  
> \--futurama (cause i like their song better)
> 
> here is my gift to all of you guys 
> 
> -> i get to celebrate my birthday twice this year because it technically doesn't exist according to the calendar 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
